The Labyrinth To Your Lips
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: Hiei did not mean for the goblins to take Yukina, but they have. Now Hiei must fight his way to rescue her in another world. Will he succeed...or will he fall to the seduction of the Goblin King Youko? Yaoi. Pairing: YoukoHiei
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: The Labyrinth To Your Lips

Disclaimer: I own neither YYH nor the Labyrinth. Unless you count a DVD copy…

Author's Notes: I wanted to start this after I finished Hellfire…but…I couldn't contain myself. Sometimes an idea is so interesting it screams to be created. Please note that this is not a direct copy of the movie nor does it follow any original part of YYH. Call it a fusion, I guess. And by the way, this is another yaoi. Thank you for reading. Please enjoy.

Chapter One: I Wish…

Sometimes…many times, the young fire demon, Hiei, wondered how far he would have gotten in life if Master Genkai had not adopted him. Would he have become a criminal? Would he have any of the strength he has now from his own training? Or would he have been clawing among the lower class demons for petty magical items and turning humans into demon slaves? Briefly he smiled as the spring wind gently brushed his short black hair. Hiei slid from the high tree branch and landed on his feet. He guessed he'd never know.

Blue birds chirped sweet messages to one another as his footsteps drew closer. Gliding down to the ground, the birds hopped along side of him. Sunlight sparkled between the green swaying leaves and young and tender petals. All was clear and calm in the blue sky.

"Go somewhere," he grumbled and brandished his sword. His intimidation worked…for a second. One of the birds landed on his shoulder. Hiei glared and bared his teeth at it. The bird sweetly cocked its head and chirped. A twitch ran through the corner of his lips in annoyance, but he sighed and continued walking.

"Hiei…it's been so long, " he turned when he heard Yukina's voice. The birds scattered from him and rested on her shoulders and played in her hands. Genkai had also adopted Yukina when her apprentice, Yusuke, and his friend, Kuwabara, rescued her. Had Hiei known about Yukina's capture, he would have saved her himself. Though he was grateful for what Yusuke had done for him, Hiei could have done the same…and quicker too. No one, not even Yukina herself, knew that they were siblings. Genkai may have known, but she wasn't telling. That was fine with Hiei.

It was strange not seeing her wear her usual light blue kimono but instead she was wearing a light blue dress with a simple design of cherry blossom petals on the skirt. With her hair made into two pigtails, she looked like any other human.

"Everyone is at Genkai's…a sort of reunion, I guess. Would you like to join us?" There were few things that would make him resist her smile. Hiei followed her as the birds chirped in her hands. Cherry blossom petals danced in the wind as they walked.

Genkai lived mostly alone in an expansive, traditional-style Japanese home. In the height of her day, she opened her temple and provided spiritual aid and counsel to any spiritual warrior, but then one day, she sealed away herself on her grounds. Genkai's name fell into obscurity, besides the occasional ghost story. Yukina held the bamboo for Hiei as they stepped through the woods.

Sliding open the shoji screen door, Yukina half-chuckled and smiled as she entered, "Hello, everyone, look who I found."

"Hey, Hiei. You're late," Yusuke grinned.

Kuwabara grinned," Been five years and you haven't grown an inch." He leaned back and laughed heartily.

A vein twitched in the corner of Hiei's forehead. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes and smiled, "Unfortunately for you, ugly is permanent."

"What!" Kuwabara stood with his fists clenched and raised,"You little—"

Hiei leaned forward and raised the hilt of his katana. "Boys, sit down and shut up!" Genkai ordered before she took a sip of tea. Yusuke laughed. Finally, someone other than him would get yelled at for once.

Kuwabara and Hiei calmed down and Hiei took a seat across from Genkai. They were all sitting on the tatami mat floor at a low but wide table. Yusuke sat to the left of Genkai and Kuwabara sat across from Yusuke. When she wasn't serving tea, Yukina would sit beside Kuwabara.

"Hiei, what's demon world like?" Yusuke asked. He had fought plenty of demons before as they appeared in the human world, but just once, Yusuke wanted to see the demon world. Genkai would always scoff, roll her old eyes, and tell him he hadn't trained enough…that and to shut up and focus on perfecting the spirit gun.

"It's a world of demons, " Hiei replied without emotion in his voice. Yusuke made a face like he was displeased with his answer. Whatever…he'd die the moment he would cross the barrier anyway.

"Hey Grandma, why does Hiei get to go to demon world and I can't? I'm way stronger than Hiei. I've been training night and day…come on! Let me go!" Yusuke's neck flushed red in anger. Genkai stood and smacked Yusuke on the back of his head. As his head laid against the table and small tears formed in his eyes, a large red bump sprouted.

"You think I'm going to let a fourteen year old boy travel to demon world and get slaughtered? Boy, you're even more stupid than Hiei over there if you think I'm going to lose my only heir to my arts." Hiei winced and hung his head as she pointed at him.

Yusuke nodded. "I understand Grandma, " he replied. "I'd still like to go…" he pouted and narrowed his eyes.

Kuwabara made a goofy grin and pointed at himself, "Master Genkai, if Yusuke dies in demon world, I can be your apprentice."

Genkai crossed her arms over her chest, "Heh…and face the option of you being a failure like Hiei? No thank you."

Hiei chewed on his lip to silence himself from replying. Originally, the whole reason Genkai had adopted him was to train him as her heir, but apparently after years and years of training, he remained the same the day he was adopted. Then she found this Yusuke Urameshi kid and after six months he had blue light flickering from his fingertips. Now he was her heir and Hiei was the failure, the example of what not to be, the…well, you get the idea.

Yukina stood in the doorway, "Ah, sorry to interrupt but there is someone here for Hiei." She entered the room and gave Hiei's guest room to enter as well. Hiei looked up, saw who it was, and cursed as he hung his head again.

It was the one person he didn't want to see minutes after returning to the human world… that creepy Shuuichi Minamino boy.

The young man with the long red hair smiled brightly and waved to Hiei with both hands, "It's been so long…I thought you would never return." The fire demon groaned. Shuuichi quickly sat down on the open space beside Yusuke, but of course he was sitting closer to Hiei than to Yusuke.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Hiei replied flatly and scooted away from Shuuichi.

"You don't sound thrilled to see me…" Shuuichi moved closer to Hiei.

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the floor, "Honestly, I'm not."

"Hiei! Be nice…" Yukina said. He felt ashamed looking at her hurt expression. "Shuuichi has been here every day since you left…asking when you'd return. " Yukina poured the young man a cup of green tea.

"Wait…" Kuwabara paused and pointed at Shuuichi, "Aren't you always here anyway?"

He put his arm behind his head and shakily laughed, "I guess you're right. I do spend quite a lot of time here."

His expression changed a bit. It was still friendly but took on a more serious expression, "You see, I'm studying to be a botanist. There are a lot of interesting plants here." Hiei watched as his emerald eyes stared directly at him, "In fact, there is one species I am particularly interested in studying…very closely."

Hiei began feeling very uncomfortable sitting beside Shuuichi. It was a common occurrence though. Just something about him would always send chills down his spine. Usually it was his long stares or his friendly smiles. His comments as well were often very strange. Often he would rest his hand on Hiei's shoulders or on the top of his back for a little longer than Hiei found comfortable. Shuuichi always found a way to make things awkward between them.

"A botanist? Wow. You gonna discover an herbal cure one day?" Kuwabara asked.

Shuuichi nodded enthusiastically, "Hopefully…I want to cure my mother. Currently all known medicine can only make her disease dormant. Somewhere…is a cure."

"Good luck with that, " Yusuke said. Well the boy may be a little creepy and over obsessed with hanging out with Hiei, but he wasn't really that bad. You can't hate a guy that cares for his mom like that.

Hiei drew back his sleeves and lifted his cup of green tea. Shuuichi quickly grabbed his wrist and stared at his hand.

"Hiei…you have a cut," his concerned eyes never left the injury. "I made a great herbal healing balm for deep cuts. It's in a special locked case at my house. On my bed."

The demon turned his head away to hide his blush and wrenched his hand from Shuuchi's grasp. Genkai cleared her throat," The dumbass is fine. I've given him worse before."

Shuuichi slammed his hands on the table as he stood, "Master Genkai, how could you? He's practically your son. I couldn't dream of my mother doing such—"

"Your mother doesn't have to train dimwits to fight demons," Genkai quickly retorted.

Shuuichi sighed and sat back down, "True."

He closed his eyes and took a sip of Hiei's green tea, even though he had his own. A loud repetitive beeping noise rang out through the silence. Shuuichi looked down at his watch.

"Oh, I've got to be going," he quickly stood and thanked Yukina and Genkai for their hospitality. Just before he ran from the room, he turned and waved, "Bye, Hiei. We can talk more later." Hiei huddled into his clothing. Of course…of course he would be back later.

Without explaining where he was going, Hiei left the room and walked back into his room. His nose wrinkled at the smell of a floral potpourri. The scent didn't bother him too much, but for some reason he thought of Shuuichi. Hiei shivered at the thought that the boy might have been in his room while he was away. It was also Yukina's room as well and quickly he saw the bottle of potpourri on her side of the room. The only light in the room was the outside sunlight dimmed after passing through the shoji screen paper. Everything was as Hiei left it five years ago. Even his futon was left unmade. Yukina's side however had changed greatly. Her futon had been replaced by a small Western-style bed. Beneath her bed were boxes of books. Hiei noticed that they were all on the human world. A few of them were used junior high textbooks…some of them with the name Yusuke Urameshi written inside. Yukina was trying to understand the human world more. Hiei, on the other hand, hadn't tried at all. He learned how to read and write, but he wasn't as studious as Yukina was. Sword fighting and training were more his focus.

Hiei sat on Yukina's bed and picked up the children's book laying on her pillow. Hiei's eyes took a moment to readjust to reading Japanese kanji and hiragana again. It was a book on fairy tales from around the world. Hiei briefly laughed and opened it on a random page.

"And the girl called out to the King of the Goblins, 'Wherever you may be, take the child far away from me!'…heh, what rubbish," Hiei said and laid the book back on Yukina's pillow.

Laying down in his futon and covering himself, within seconds, he was asleep.

Hiei snapped awake several hours later. By now it was night. He had such a strange dream, yet already the events were hazy and slipping through his memory. A silver fox had been watching him as he walked in a dark forest. Quickly Hiei was running yet the many-tailed fox didn't give chase. There was no point. It always had him completely surrounded. In the end of dream, the fox had him wrapped in its many silken tails and Hiei was lost in its mesmerizing, liquid gold eyes.

Walking around the house, he discovered he was alone. His place for dinner was still set but all the food had been put away. Hiei sighed. He wasn't that hungry anyway, even though his stomach disagreed.

Hiei walked into Genkai's game room where she was playing a first-person shooter. Even though she was obviously engrossed in the game and did not want to be disturbed, Hiei loudly cleared his throat to gain her attention. He tried it a second time. Nothing.

"Genkai?" he asked and slowly approached her.

"What do you want dimwit?" she asked without looking up from her game. "Yea, you missed dinner. Yusuke's already gone home. No, your creepy friend hasn't shown up. And oh yea, Kuwabara is sitting outside with Yukina."

Hiei took a step back," That wasn't what I was going to ask…" Wait…that moron was with his sister…alone?

The computer character had shot Genkai's character. The screen's light turned red as the game's game over music played. Genkai rapped her fingers in annoyance. "What is it then?"

Hiei wanted a straight, honest answer. "Why do you keep me here? If I'm such a failure, get rid of me." They met each other with cold, hard eyes.

Genkai smiled and chuckled," Do I have to explain myself to you? Go away."

In truth, she had a simple reason why she kept him around. Whether he realized it or not, he did have an abundance of spirit energy locked inside him. The type of energy and attacks she used was incompatible for his energy, which was why he was never able to learn her techniques. But if he could tap into his own spirit and master those techniques, the dimwit might even be able to best Yusuke in a one on one. She kept him simply because he had potential…that and who knows how much trouble he could get himself in if left alone. Curse his short fuse. Genkai smiled and chuckled inwardly.

"Hmp. Whatever, " Hiei glared and left the room as Genkai restarted her game. As if he expected to receive the answer he wanted…

Hiei remembered about Yukina and Kuwabara. His feet stomping on the wooden floor, he quickly made his way around the outside veranda. It was just as Genkai had said.

A red-faced Kuwabara clutched Yukina's hand," You know, baby, I'll always be there…" Yukina nodded. She didn't quite understand the meaning behind his words most of the time. Where was this there? Did he mean the temple? He was always at the temple already. Yukina wanted to understand his meaning, the human world was still quite complex and mysterious to her, but at least he speaks with such passion and gentleness to her.

Hiei drew his katana, "Get away from her!"

Kuwabara turned around and glared, "Shut up runt! Why do you always have to break us apart? I swear you must be spying on me…"

"Get away from her…or else," he poised his body to strike.

Kuwabara mocked Hiei by acting like he was afraid of him, "Ooo, Hiei's got a sword. Well, look at what I learned with Genkai's help!" He held his hands in front of him as if he was holding a traditional samurai sword. Orange sparks flew from his hands until his spirit energy formed into a long orange sword.

Kuwabara laughed, "See? I've got a sword too now." Hiei glared and stepped back slightly. Biting his lip to hold back the curses, Hiei never expected something like this to occur. This completely threw him off guard.

" Hmm. You know what, Hiei?" Kuwabara gently tapped his sword on his shoulder. He did not reply. "You call me a moron all the time…but at least I can use my spirit energy!"

The tall young man threw back his head and laughed raucously. Hiei was seething on the inside…but he had to admit.

Kuwabara was right.

Hiei just had his sword. For most of his life, that was all he had. Until he got permission from Genkai to travel to the demon world, that is. Little did Kuwabara know that Hiei had a little secret carefully hidden beneath the white headband. Was he going to reveal it to him? No. Kuwabara wasn't worth it.

"Feh, it doesn't matter what a blade is made of," Hiei smiled and raised his sword, "what matters is the one who wields it." Hiei vanished and appeared behind Kuwabara.

The dull side of his sword was pressed against the young man's back. "You're dead."

Yukina held her hands close to her face in shock. "Hiei, why are you being so mean to Kazuma?" The sadness in her eyes, Hiei had to turn away.

"It's okay baby. I'm getting used to it," Kuwabara laughed. He looked up at the full white moon. "I better be going away. Goodbye, my love. You too, Hiei."

"Oh, I'll walk you down, Kazuma."

"Really, Yukina, that would be swell, " Kuwabara put his hand behind his head and smiled.

Feh, whatever, Hiei thought and closed the shoji screen behind him. Walking through the dark empty hall, the young demon felt like such a jerk. Well, maybe Kuwabara wasn't that bad a guy…but Yukina didn't need so many people watching over her. She had him and that was all she ever needed. Hiei didn't need Kuwabara's help…he never needed any help from anyone.

"Hello!" Hiei tightly clenched his lips to muffle his shout as hands rested on his shoulders. Turning around, it was only Shuuichi. Hiei could barely see him smile in the dark hall.

"I'm back. Just like I said," he added as he flipped on the living room lights. Most of Genkai's rooms had been updated with electricity, except for the hallways.

"I noticed, " Hiei mumbled. Chills already ran up his spine.

Shuuichi sat down on the sofa while Hiei preferred a chair. It was an odd look for Shuuichi…for once he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Hiei had never seen it before and actually liked his hair down more. The young man leaned back and crossed one leg over his knee.

"This place gets quiet once everyone leaves, " Shuuichi broke their silence.

Hiei nodded. "Did you pass Yukina and Kuwabara coming up?"

He shook his head no, "I went a different path. Through the forest." Shuuichi uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, "Something bothering you? You can tell me."

A lot of things were on his nerves. Five years he was gone and no one seemed to care. Well, except for Shuuichi. But even Yukina looked more surprised by his return than glad. She was changing so much, no longer were her eyes so childlike. He couldn't fight because Yusuke had already taken his place and now Kuwabara wanted to take Hiei's place protecting Yukina. What was left for Hiei to do in this world? Where could he belong?

"Shut up. As if I'd tell you anything!" he shouted and clenched his fists tightly.

Shuuichi sighed and leaned back. If Hiei didn't want to talk, he wouldn't. The young man rose and leaned against the back of Hiei's chair.

The fire demon's red eyes saw an item laying on the small coffee table in front of him. It was that book, the fairy tale book from before. Hiei remembered the line he had read from before.

_And the girl called out to the King of the Goblins, 'Wherever you may be, take the child far away from me!'…_

On the other side was a picture of a young girl calling the Goblin King as the hideous, deformed creatures snatched the baby from the girl's hands. Hiei couldn't stop his laughter. Those gnarled disgusting faces…the goblins…they reminded him of Kuwabara. Heh, what if…what if he could be turned into a goblin? Yukina wouldn't be so keen on hanging out with him them. She may even never want to see him again…

A mischievous grin spread across Hiei's lips, "I wish…I wish the goblins would take Kuwabara away…right now."

Shuuichi's eyes flashed and looked back at Hiei. His body shook with a silent laughter as a dark and devious grin stretched his lips. "That can be arranged," he said and snapped his fingers.

Hiei with a look of both confusion and shock turned around in his seat.

Only to find that Shuuichi had vanished.

"Kazuma, I'm sorry for Hiei's behavior," she paused and bowed to him.

Kuwabara blushed, "Really, baby, it's okay. I don't pay attention to him anyway." He grabbed her hands and fell onto his knees, which was quite difficult on Genkai's steps at first. "I'm always thinking about you, so I don't even hear him."

"I'm sorry I'm so distracting. I will work on that so you can pay attention." Kuwabara hung his head. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. Yet, he didn't know how to make his words any clearer.

Soon they were at the bottom of the steps. Kuwabara said his goodbyes and Yukina bowed to him. The gentle wind suddenly stopped blowing, yet the tops of the trees were swaying violently.

"Yukina…you see that?" She nodded. "It looks like a storm is coming. You better hurry back."

She nodded, "Okay, Kazuma. Please take care."

As she turned, Yukina noticed something strange about his shadow. It was rising. It was taking shape and rising. Calling his name, she ran down the last part of the stairs and pushed him out of the way. The shadow grabbed her instead and raced toward the forest, nimbly leaping over any bushes in its way. Everything had gone so fast. By the time Kuwabara had turned around, he had only a moment to see her over the disgusting creature's shoulder with her arm outstretched. She called out his name and then was gone.

What did Shuuichi mean by 'That can be arranged'? He wasn't actually going to do anything, right? Hiei laughed at himself. He was getting worked up for nothing. Shuuichi was probably playing a practical joke. The boy was just hiding somewhere, waiting, waiting to surprise Hiei again.

As if Shuuichi could really do anything…

Hiei stepped outside to clear his mind. His eyes met the moon. Hiei squinted his eyes. Did the halo around the moon seem thicker and brighter than usual? Heh, he was becoming concerned over the littlest details now.

He watched as Kuwabara ran up the stairs. A chuckle slipped through the demon's lips. Even the way he ran was goofy looking. His face was red and he strained to breathe. For a few moments, he stood hunched over in front of Hiei and caught his breath.

"Horrible…monster…it took Yukina," Kuwabara collapsed on the ground. The whites of his eyes paled when he heard the news. Tightly he held his sheathed sword to his body. No…he didn't mean for it to happen. Hiei was just frustrated and said the wrong words. They weren't supposed to take her anyway!

"Where? Which way?" Hiei had him by his shirt.

"Forest…" Kuwabara said just before Hiei dropped him. Immediately, he ran. The young man rose, "Wait, Hiei, I'll go with you."

The fire demon had not even heard Kuwabara's last words. No time. Yukina was in danger. He wasn't going to let anything or anyone slow him down. Through tall wild grasses and bamboo shoots, he slashed his way deep into the forest.

"Kazuma!" her faint screams called. Hiei cursed. Why his name? Was that fool racing after you? He couldn't even save you in the first place…even with his spirit energy. If Hiei had been there, Yukina would have been safe.

Racing faster, he closed his eyes and cursed himself. If he hadn't said those words, none of this would have happened…Yukina had the right not to call out his name. Right now, he didn't deserve it at all.

Her voice seemed all around him now. Pausing, Hiei removed his headband and the implanted Jagan slowly opened. As he turned in each direction, the eye saw farther ahead through the bamboo and trees than his demon eyes could. Now with Yukina in his sight, Hiei continued in pursuit.

Yukina held back her tears. For all her kicking and screaming, this monster was not going to let her go. She had to face the truth. She had been captured. Again. Giving up and relaxing her body, her eyes stared out into the forest. But wait…something was coming toward the monster at a very quick speed. It looked like, Yukina narrowed her eyes to focus, it looked like Hiei.

"Hiei!" she called. The monster, alerted by her sudden call, turned around and saw Hiei coming closer and closer to him. As the goblin minion entered a clearing in the forests, a black portal opened up and swallowed both the goblin and Yukina. Hiei had just missed it when he arrived.

Throwing his sword on the ground, Hiei screamed and demanded that the goblins return Yukina at once. Little laughs and snickers were audible within the rustling bushes. Drawing his blade, he turned and watched the little goblins appear and vanish. He was surrounded by them. Surrounded by a hundred little eyes, each had seen Yukina vanish into their shadows.

"I want her back!" anger burned in Hiei's eyes, "Give her back safely and I won't slit your throats." The goblins merely laughed.

"My, my, Hiei, I thought that was what you wanted, " a deep voice spoke from the forest. Hiei's eyes followed as a silver fox ran beneath the shadows of the trees just outside the clearing.

"I wanted Kuwabara gone, not Yukina, " Hiei replied through clenched teeth.

The fox leapt into the clearing. Hiei shielded his eyes from the blinding silver light. When the light dissipated, the fox was no more. A tall handsome demon had replaced the beast. A sudden wind fluttered his long black cape forward and merely gently brushed his long silver hair forward. Hiei noticed that his full-body black armor was made out of leather. If he needed to, he could probably easily cut through it.

His eyes met the demon's gold stare and Hiei could not help but step back. Crossing his arms over his chest, the demon twitched his fox ears and slowly swayed his bushy tail from one side to the other. Hiei watched his expressionless lips broaden into a haughty grin. The way his head lightly bobbed, the fire demon was sure he was laughing at him.

"I guess my ears heard you wrong, " with his eyes closed, he continued laughing at his private joke. "Then again, if I had taken that sniveling buffoon, what fun would I have? Certainly this is much more entertaining."

"Whoever you are, you better give her back."

The fox demon swayed a pointed finger from side to side, "You cannot alter the past, Hiei. I'm afraid for you, she's mine. And who am I?"

He grinned again and raised his head high to peer down at Hiei," I am the Goblin King, Youko Kurama."

–end chapter

Author's Notes: Short chapter, I know, but this is where I had planned to end it. Updates will be as soon as I can. Hellfire takes a lot of my time already though…that and Spring Term is beginning. Back to class, back to work…


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: The Labyrinth To Your Lips

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Labyrinth.

Author's Notes: Just as a noted reminder, this is not a total copy of the movie and I'm adding my own scenes and elaborating on some movie scenes. Basically, if there's ever a point where anyone is like, "That didn't happen in the movie", all I have to say is it probably didn't. On that note, shall we continue?

Chapter Two: Into His Majesty's World

That look…that smug, proud grin, those laughing gold eyes, enraged Hiei with such fervor that his body shook with obvious restraint. Treetops swayed as a high wind howled. Pale pink cherry blossoms snowed in a gentle flurry within the clearing. A thin petal had fallen in Youko's palm. Ignoring Hiei as he threatened his life if Yukina was hurt, the fox royal's attention and gaze was transfixed on the simple petal.

Young demon, you're a lot like this blossom, he thought and side-glanced at Hiei, glaring and baring his teeth to him. So easily hurt…all I had to do was take your precious sister. Beautiful…how could I resist not taking mortal form?

"You haven't answered me! Where is Yukina?" Hiei demanded once again. Damn it, the Goblin King didn't even seem to be paying attention.

Running his thumb across the velvet of the petal, his thoughts wandered. Youko's tongue ran across the roof of his mouth and the bottom on his teeth. No! Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Like is not the same as is. Youko never lowered for imitations. He deserved only the original flesh. Clutching the petal tightly in his fist, Youko stared into Hiei's confused eyes.

That look in his eyes, Hiei stepped back and raised his guard. No one had ever looked at him with bedroom eyes. Hiei wasn't aware of the connotations of Youko's gaze. Its strangeness threw him.

"She's in my possession," Youko replied, knowing his answer would frustrate Hiei even more. All you have to do is ask, just ask, and the Goblin King will answer without telling you a damn thing. His roundabout answers were just to toy with him, of course. Such an amusing plaything he was.

You are like this petal. Frail and defenseless against my grip. He could feel the petal bruising in his hand. In my hands…in my hands, I can manipulate you as I wish. And you cannot resist. Like this petal.

"Hiei, go home. Traveling to Makai must have been tiring. I'm sure your futon is very lonely by now. Go. Forget about Yukina."

"Never!" Hiei quickly retorted.

Youko closed his eyes and lightly nodded. Of course, he had to be difficult. No matter. The Goblin King is always prepared to silence the resistance.

"For you…" Running his long, slender claws through his shining hair, he flicked his locks over his shoulder and presented a flower to Hiei. Youko with a mix smile of both sweetness and wickedness unfurled the crimson-painted rose petals.

Acid burned in Hiei's throat. He…he offers him a flower? For his sister? No! It's not an equal compromise. Nothing is.

"That rose isn't—" Hiei had no chance to finish his words.

"As it seems." He lifted the rose close to his face to where only his eyes were visible. "Look closer, Hiei. Take the time. You might be surprised."

Curiosity won the better of him and he obeyed. It seemed ordinary enough. Just stalling for time, Hiei thought. Soon the young demon would be changing his thoughts. Petals fluttered in a nonexistent wind and whirled into a graceful waltzing display. Youko remained still, clutching the full rose in his hand. Petals danced around Hiei's body as he kept his eyes focused on Youko's rose. Distractions, the others were merely distractions. His thumb pressed up on the sword hilt. Petals danced. Youko's eyes flashed. Spinning, the world was spinning into a hazy blur. Or was Hiei the one spinning? He could not tell anymore. Too blinded by rose colored blurs.

The Goblin King did not hide his pleasure. Red flushed Hiei's cheeks. His eyes were glazed over. Kind of sad, this was. The boy could barely keep his eyes open, much less stand straight. The rose's spell was working. Too well. Perhaps he gave him too much…

Hiei tried to step forward. His attempt was slow, seeing how the world wouldn't stand still long enough for him to find his bearings.

Damn it! Where was the ground? All he could smell was roses…

Twisting his step, soon Hiei found the ground and met it head on. Youko chuckled deeply from the bottom of his throat. In little time, he had turned a young demon into a drunken toddler. He laughed once more as he crouched down beside Hiei's fallen body.

The Goblin King Youko admired how innocent Hiei's passed out expression was. Awake you aren't so sweet, but now you're asleep…Youko chuckled mischievously. Gently brushing the tips of his nails through his raven hair and stroking the top of his ear, Youko cautiously watched for any signs of response.

None.

Licking his dry lips, the fox demon laid a hand on Hiei's forehead. Now just to see if his message was getting through, Youko closed his eyes and entered Hiei's dream.

Wha? What is going on? Hiei was in a vast never-ending land that seemed to be the splotchy watercolor creation of a five-year-old. The kid liked the color pink and had used it with abundance here. Whatever, he thought as he lay down on his back and crossed his arms under his head. Within the kaleidoscope of nothing, Hiei watched the flashing colors change until his eyelids started to fall.

"Hiei!" a familiar voice called out to him. "Hiei, it's time to come in." Raising up and turning around, Hiei watched a child Yukina run across the land. I'm here is what he wanted to say but the words choked in his throat. Remember, it's not real, he mentally noted. That's not Yukina.

"It's so late. Where are—" she tripped and landed on the floor. Running to her side, Hiei cautiously crouched down beside her. Clenching her lips to fight back the tears, she shook her head, waving her short turquoise blue ponytails. "Where are you, Hiei? Genkai says it's time to come in."

"I'm here," he managed to reply. "I'm here, Yukina," his voice grew stronger. As he wrapped his arms around her, she vanished with his touch. Hiei caught himself by bracing his arms against the floor before his body could crash into it.

What was going on here? Yukina had not even heard him or seemed to see him. She was a memory. Looking around, the colors continued to pulsate and dance.

"Get up, Hiei. You'd already be dead if I was an enemy. Shut up. I push you harder for your own good," Genkai's voice commanded. She stood in front of his bowed position and took the occasional draw from a cigarette as she stared down. "Do it again. With these weights on your arms and legs. Don't give me that face. Just do it. You'll thank me when this saves your ass. Remember that and get it right this time."

"Ah, Hiei! There you are," he turned around to watch Yusuke in his training robes run up to him. The young boy was smiling as he paused to catch his breath. "I was thinking that later we could train together. You and me, one on one for once." The friendly boy extended his hand, "Y'know maybe I can help you access your spirit energy. And you could teach me how to use a sword."

Hiei sensed someone walking up from behind him. Taking his attention from Yusuke, he turned in time to watch Kuwabara sit down beside him. His rough eyes looked into his and softened with his slight chuckle.

"Dropped your badass act for once?" Kuwabara's grin broadened. "I saw what you did for Yukina. Thanks, man." Silence fell upon them. Cracking his knuckles, the tall auburn haired boy stared out into the nothing. "That's the one reason I put up with the things you say to me. You're kind to Yukina." Another pause was shared. Kuwabara brushed himself off and stood. "Hey, about what I said earlier, I'm…sorry. You're a good man, Hiei."

Memories, they each reenacted a former memory, never saying anymore than their programmed scripts. Hiei wasted breath trying to fish for answers from these shades. What kind of world was this? Did it have the power to bring his memories to life? There had to be further investigation. If he could figure out the mechanics of this world, then maybe he could discover a way out of it. Hiei rose and began to walk away as the memories slipped into the ground and circled Hiei. Their expressions had changed. Where they were once all smiles and friendly, now their eyes expressed hate and disgust, their mouths downturned, and their faces cast in shadows.

Yusuke threw back his head and laughed arrogantly, "Hahaha! I've beat up lower class demons with more power than you. No wonder Genkai made me her apprentice. You done for the day or can I smear you across the forest floor again?" Yusuke's memory floated away from Hiei. "Hehehe, in twenty years you might be able to arm-wrestle me. See ya, Hiei. Oh yea, forget about the sword lessons."

Hiei took a step forward and called out to Yusuke to wait when Genkai stood in his way, "Useless! I've wasted how many years on you? I don't have that many left, you know." She paused to take a draw of her cigarette shaking in her hand. "Sometimes I wonder if I should have left you in the forest for the man-bat to eat."

He winced and took a step back at her words. Strange…Hiei didn't have clear memory ever experiencing these moments but hearing and seeing his friends and family was quite persuasive. Soon all his doubts were gone and he accepted that these memories had occurred.

"At least, I can use my spirit energy!" Kuwabara chimed in. His eyes had permanently fallen to the ground. More the three memories insulted him and drew all his negative memories to the surface. Hiei fell to his knees and clutched his body. Cold, his skin had frozen as his insides burned and writhed with pain and sadness. Stop it! Shut up! You're lying!

Yukina returned, now her normal age. Hiei stared into her blank eyes as the droplets of blood on her face and kimono dried and darkened. "How could you Hiei?" her bottom lip was quivering as tears welled in her eyes. "You monster. Get away from me. I hate you!"

That broke Hiei. Huddling close to the ground, Hiei clenched his aching head. Just go away, if only these memories would disappear. Someone, anyone, stop this. Hiei couldn't take it.

Youko watched from afar behind a wall between two folds of the dream world. His claws raked down the side of the wall. The pit of his stomach was churning violently in ways he had not expected. Biting his lip, Youko averted his gaze. He hadn't expected that bringing back the memories he had buried from Hiei would cause such a reaction from Hiei. Or from himself, seeing the young demon display such emotions. He is in pain. I'm causing him…No! Youko shook his head. He wasn't hurting him at all. They were. They were the ones who spoke those awful words. They were the ones hurting Hiei. Swallowing his sickness, the Goblin King reminded himself of the purpose of this moment. Soon it would all change.

The four memories were coated in shadow now. All at once, they lunged for Hiei. Just go away. His eyes were closed tightly. I'm not here. This isn't real. The memories screamed and vanished from a bright light enveloping the young demon. Hiei sat up on his knees. What? They're gone, he thought and scanned his gaze. Nothing but the splotches changing colors. Sighing, his heart still felt heavy and the words endlessly looped in his mind. Useless. Failure. Weak. Monster. Gripping his shoulders, Hiei's lip quivered.

"Why do you allow those people say such cruel words to you?" he heard the Goblin King's voice come from behind him. He softly gasped as Youko wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close to his body, and blanketed him with his long dark cloak of stars. The real Youko watched his copy and smiled. Your little sister is mine, he laughed in thought and faded back to the real world.

A symphony of wispy flutes singing songs like the essence of autumn leaves rustling or pretty blossoms caressing the breeze had consumed his ears. A rush of heat spread red across his face. No one, no one had ever held him so closely and tightly before. "They're my…" he found it difficult to finish speaking.

"Family? Friends?" Youko threw his head back in a dismissive gesture. "Aren't they supposed to LOVE you? That's not love. Such a horrible family."

No, they aren't. Yukina…Genkai…Yusuke…Kuwabara, they care. Yukina shouting that she hated him just played in his mind. Pain shot through his heart as he reflexively grabbed it. Youko's hands were moving upward. Hiei felt his palms pressing against his shirt, searching for his skin beneath the thin fabric. The Goblin King crossed his arms over the top of Hiei's chest and rested his hands on Hiei's shoulders. The tips of his claws faintly poked through to his skin. Amazingly, Youko seemed so calm and composed through all this. Hiei's mind and heart were racing so fast in confusion.

"I would never hurt you," he whispered into Hiei's ear. His eyes widened, exposing the full white of his eyes, startled by the heat of his breath against his cool neck. Peering up at him, Hiei's eyes were still wide, his mouth had fallen slightly open—his endearing expression was asking Youko if he was telling the truth. Youko smiled, nodded his head, and mouthed the word "never".

Hiei felt the pain gripping his body loosening. The memories too were washing away. Replacing it all was warmth, security, peace, all these wonderful emotions and sensations. Closing his eyes, Hiei leaned back to rest his head against Youko's chest. As his hair brushed the leather armor, he dropped farther and farther, slipping completely through Youko. His head met the ground once again.

Groaning and holding onto the bump, Hiei rose onto his side. Quickly, he noticed he was back in the real world. Though the nightmares remained buried, the pain and all the negative emotions accompanying had returned. Just a taste, he was given just a second of peace. His fingernails grabbed and raked soil into his palm as he clenched his hand into a fist. More? Could he have more?

Youko grinned. "This rose is no ordinary rose. All you have to do is look into it and…well you know what happens. So Hiei, will you accept my gift?"

It could be his? His eyes sparkled as he lifted his hand up to the rose. Youko confidently smiled. He knew this would be the case. Jolts from Hiei's mind sparked through his body. Images of Yukina veiled his eyes. What? Youko blinked with surprise. His hand is shaking. Take it…take the damn rose already!

"Give me back my sister," he pulled back his hand and scowled.

"Hiei…" Youko shot a frigid stare and slung the rose back.

Sharply lashing his arm forward, the Goblin King coiled the rose whip around Hiei's neck. Gah! Hiei uttered as the whip's thorns scratched and dug into his flesh. Holding both ends, Youko pulled them ever so tighter as he bent down and dragged Hiei to close to his face.

"Don't defy me." The goblins laughed from the trees and shadows. "You'll never win."

"Give…me…Yukina," Hiei replied as he tried to slip his fingers between the coils.

Youko sighed and released him. He really wanted her that bad? Fine. But it wouldn't come so easy. Clutching his chin and pacing around Hiei, he thought about the many tests and possibilities he could put Hiei through. It had to be dangerous and yet the Goblin King's intention was not to kill him, so it could not be too deadly. Something difficult yet interesting enough to entertain Youko… Then it came and he snapped his fingers in recognition. Narrowed eyes and an impish grin stretched across his face, Youko approached a suspicious Hiei quickly. His hand gripped a fold and he swung his cloak forward. Before Hiei had the chance to draw his katana, the cloak was wrapped around him and gripped tightly. The luminescent goblin eyes within the trees began to vanish in a sweeping wave. Hiei squirmed and struggled, but the more he did, the tighter the cloak squeezed. Opening a portal on the ground, Youko dropped feet first into its darkness while Hiei inside his cloak fluttered behind.

The cloak intensely flapped in the freefall, sending Hiei violently swaying left and right and churning his stomach. Sparkling white orbs flurried past Youko and Hiei as they passed through the veil between the worlds. Hiei's eyes grew wide as he saw the expansiveness of what seemed to be an overly elaborate maze in the far distance. His attentions soon were on the fact that they were still falling, high in the air, with no visible means of slowing down or landing. So this is how it ends …he thought calmly and matter-of-factly. They were picking up pace fairly rapidly now. As he waited, Hiei watched the sky. It was early dawn. A dull orange was warming the horizon and scattering the purple-gray clouds excess from night.

They were only a few miles from the ground. Youko's aura glowed white around his entire frame including his cloak. His speed dramatically decreased and he was able to slowly inch his safe landing. Hiei was also safely set on the ground and released by his cloak. The air was dry and smelled of dry, barren earth and hopeless abandonment. A light breeze whipped their hair to the side. The lifeless flaxen-colored plants with their small, lacy flower heads survived in copious patches across this landscape. Gnarled trees with blackened bark only added to the bleak, forlorn look of Hiei's situation.

"I've taken her to my castle, beyond the Goblin City." Youko stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "You may have her if you can solve my labyrinth."

Hiei looked out into the never-ending maze of orange stone. It stretched for miles in complex, complicated twists and turns. Youko nodded and smiled. He's taking it all in, he thought. Debating inside. Can I really overcome this? Is it possible?

"Hiei. What you see before you is barely the entrance of my labyrinth," Hiei turned with his eyes wide. This…this was barely the beginning? Impressive. "Is this truly what you desire? You can always go home. I'll even give you that rose…"

"Keep your plants. Yukina is coming home," Hiei scowled and turned his back from Youko. "Your little maze doesn't scare me."

He jumped as he felt Youko's breath against the back of his ear," You don't know what fear is then. Go home. You still have time."

Drawing his sword, Hiei forced the Goblin King to jump back and dodge his blade," Get it through your head…I'm NOT backing down!"

Youko closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side. You poor fool… Walking over to one of the gnarled trees, the Goblin King stood beside an ornate clock barely hanging from its branch. Hiei noticed it had a thirteenth hour, instead of twelve.

Youko pointed at the clock, "You have thirteen days in which to solve the labyrinth—"

Hiei scoffed and rolled his eyes," I don't NEED thirteen days for your little maze. You must think I'm some slow human moron."

Pausing and glaring, a twitch of annoyance panged in the corner of the Goblin King's forehead, "Make that thirteen hours."

That might be a problem. Hiei mentally hung his head without showing visible signs of distress. Youko sighed. Poor thing had no idea what he was getting himself into…heh, it will be fun to watch him run around for a few hours before he starts begging him to send him home.

"If you fail, Yukina will be a goblin. And you…" he paused and playfully smirked. "That I'll leave as a surprise." Lightly chuckling, Youko and the clock faded and vanished.

Very well. Hiei turned toward the labyrinth. Kicking up the orange-gold sand with each passing step, he made his way through the itching grasses and the broken stone pillars lying in ruins. The sun was rising in the horizon. Shadows were beginning to lift within the labyrinth, all the while new ones were created in their place. Hiei raced ahead, drawing closer to the outer wall. Coming near a person, he stopped and looked at him from behind. The person from behind seemed familiar, even though he was wearing more ancient clothing than he ever would. He sighed dreamily as he relieved himself in a murky, stagnant square hole in the ground. Not sure of what to do, Hiei averted his eyes and coughed into his closed hand. He turned, giving Hiei full view of his face, and gave a startled jump as he made himself proper. Hiei could barely believe who he had seen.

He looked like Yusuke.

"What? I couldn't hold it all day, y'know," he snapped back and still pulled up on his puffy, dark brown shorts. Hiei was still staring at his face. "Quit looking at me. If you want something, go find someone else."

He walked with a slight limp in his step as he extended his pointer finger and shot a small burst of blue energy at the fluttering faeries among the dry wispy grasses. Happily he shot one and continued on to the next. Bending down, Hiei looked at the tiny young woman with gossamer wings. Shaking the sand from her light blue ponytail and rubbing her pink eyes, she looked up at Hiei and smiled.

"That horrible, horrible guy! He's always going around shooting me and my sisters, but you look like a nice guy. I'm Botan—" Hiei stepped on her and continued on.

"Yusuke, how did you get here?" he paused and gave Hiei a funny look.

"I'm not this Yusuke. I'm Hoggle," he emphasized his statement with a light thump against his open leather vest. "What about you?"

"Hiei."

Hoggle gave Hiei a quick once over look." It suits you," he replied as he turned around and continued shooting protesting faeries.

As they walked in silence, Hiei looked at the wall. The outer wall was simply yet ornately carved and was covered in thin dark vines which had pale pink blooms flowering. He could tell that Yusuke…err…Hoggle was getting annoyed at him following him as he looked over his shoulder and glared at him.

"Where's the door to this place?" Hiei asked.

"Why'd you want to go in there?" Hoggle grumbled back.

"I'm the one asking the questions. Where is it?"

"What?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes," Listen. Yusuke. Yukina is inside that castle and I need to get in."

He paused and ran his hands through his slicked back black hair," Sounds like you need to find the door. And I'm not Yusuke."

Flicking the top of his katana up in warning, Hiei replied," Tell me now. How do I get into the labyrinth?"

Hoggle stretched and yawned loudly," I don't know…maybe you look for the part that obviously looks like a door." As he said that, part of the wall swung open right in front of Hiei. He looked at the door and then at Hiei, "I can't believe you're going in there…"

The young demon sighed as he walked toward the entrance, "For Yukina."

The brick walls oozed water, which allowed various thin grasses to grow in between their cracks and spaces. Hiei stared one way then the other. They both looked the same…long, distant, and miserable choices.

"If you ask me, I wouldn't go either…" Hoggle laughed and stood in front of Hiei.

"I didn't." Hiei replied.

He rolled his eyes," Not like you can get out, even if you get to the castle."

"Hn."

Hiei began walking to the right. Hoggle left the labyrinth, swinging his arms and shutting the door behind him.

–end chapter

Author's Notes: I had trouble decided if I wanted to keep the original supporting characters or have YYH ones take the place…like with Yusuke as Hoggle. I still call him Hoggle but it's hard not to picture the original character, who is awesome in his own right, instead of Yusuke in Hoggle's place. Grr…the difficulties of this story… I hope everything is clear and not confusing for readers…


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: The Labyrinth To Your Lips

Story Title: The Labyrinth To Your Lips

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Labyrinth.

Author's Notes: None of my choices for which YYH character replaces which Labyrinth character are meant in any way to be an insult to their character. My choices are strictly based on which character is who I believe is most suitable for that role as determined by their particular personality, appearance, and other factors. On that long note, let's get to the update already.

Chapter Three: You Remind Me Of The Babe…

Tall, slanted walls of dark gray-brown brick created a narrow path for which Hiei stood on. He looked once more, behind and front of him, but it all seemed like he was on a never-ending passage. Strange…when he had first gazed upon the labyrinth atop the hill, the paths had been shorter and filled with gnarled twists and turns. But, this was a straight path either direction. How could that be? Oh well, no use wasting time over useless matters. Hiei began walking.

Moisture seeped from the cracks between the bricks and gave the walls a slight shine. It also provided the perfect conditions for a strange lichen to grow. Eyeballs topped the lichen's fingerlike projections and craned their bodies to watch Hiei in awe as he walked by. Wiry brown climbing vines and grasses clung to the wall and sapped every bit of water just to remain alive. Occasionally, Hiei would pass a spindly sapling growing against the wall.

Must be the outskirts, Hiei thought as he stepped over another fallen moss-coated log. The trees shined with silver cobwebs. Upkeep must have been abandoned ages ago. The path was lined with slick rust-colored leaves, more fallen logs, and, as he progressed, broken bricks, and chunks of stone. Hmm, if it was the outskirts, maybe the Goblin King's power couldn't reach this far. Maybe he could see how far this road went exactly. Removing the headband, the Jagan slowly began to open.

"No cheating, Hiei," Youko told him in a serious tone. The thin vine wrapped around his neck receded as he replaced the headband. So, he was watching him…well, no surprise there.

Hiei continued on. Pinnacles atop the walls began to drift past him faster as he picked up the pace. Maybe there was a turn, an opening, or something at the end of this road, and he was just taking too much time. There was less than thirteen hours left. No time to be so slow. His afterimage blurred behind him. Hiei ran at full speed. The pinnacles had merged with the vague image of the wall as he zipped by.

Nothing! Nothing ever changed. Hiei stopped and stood with his fists bunched and teeth gritted in annoyance. Running farther and farther down had proved or done nothing. There had to be a way. Hiei peered up at the top of the wall. Hmm…he could easily jump on top of the wall and leap his way to the castle. But as Hiei formulated his plan, the vines and tree branches spread across the wall and snaked around him. The tips of the once frail, thin plants bloomed with razor spines.

The Goblin King chuckled at him," I thought you valued that girl's life more…". Hiei sneered at the talking image of Youko pressing through the brick. Soon the fox shifted back to a dead-serious tone. "This is my last warning. No cheating." With that, Youko slipped back into the wall and the vines and branches returned to normal.

Hiei breathed a sigh of relief as he sat against the wall. Maybe if he thought things through more…

"Well, how many bloody pinecones were stuck up his ass today?" Hiei was surprised by the deep but squeaky voice. Oh great…a worm. He hoped ignoring it would make the worm shut up, but the fire demon was wrong.

"Course, he's your problem, not mine," the small creature with a blue mohawk grinned and flicked his two bound-up ponytails back. " The name's Chuu. Worms don't hear much but I've figured you must've done something to catch the King's attention."

"I guess," Hiei muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. He had no clue what he could have done. Seemed to just all be a game for Youko's own amusement. More than likely, Hiei felt he was right.

Chuu thought hard and stared down at his brick ledge, "Hmm. Probably has you running circles in this labyrinth…."

"Does this path ever end? I only have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth," technically, less than that, Hiei reminded himself.

Chuu threw back his head and laughed, "You're awfully blind, kid. There's an opening right across from you. Better train your eyes to ignore what's in front of you and instead focus on what's not. You'll last longer that way."

Hiei brushed himself off and stepped toward the wall. It didn't seem to be anything else but a wall. Slowly, he inched closer.

"Come on, have a little booze with me. You'll forget all about this labyrinth. Not like you've really got a chance to solvin' it anyway."

Hiei slipped into what he thought was wall and was amazed at how two new pathways opening up before him. The worm was right all along. He looked back and nodded at the little blue creature before walking to the left.

"Wait, kid. You don't even know where you're going. No one ever goes that way. Go the other way."

Hiei narrowed his eyes," Why shouldn't I go this way?"

"Well, I'm trying to save your life if you'd open your ears. I think I know this labyrinth a little better than you do." Hiei stopped and looked down both paths. He wanted to go his way. But Chuu had been right about things before. Even for a worm, he did know more about this place than he did. After weighing the options, he finally came to his decision. Just this once. Hiei ignored his instincts and went down the worm's path.

He was gone. Chuu shook his head as he made his way back inside the wall. That kid wasn't going to last long…the Goblin King was after him and that kid almost went down the path straight to the castle. Stupid kid.

High above the labyrinth surrounded by a large city stood the Goblin King's castle, carved from the very mountain it stood on. Guards, armored in shells of scrap metal welded and forged together to make their mismatched protection, were positioned at and around the castle gates. Many more served as lookouts on balconies or served on duty in the halls protecting various rooms. Most of the castle servants lived and worked in the lower regions of the castle and also in rooms carved inside the mountain. The halls were made smaller and narrower, despite the more constant trafficking of goblins from room to room, but had high ceilings for any reason the King, the castellan, or any of his non-goblin allies and servants wished to inspect the goblin quarters.

From the castle's bottom, the halls widened and turned into a miniature maze itself of spiraling stairs going every which way, windows of any size and shape poured light into the mostly vacant hallways, and rooms of any possible purpose. Each chamber contained an antechamber and every room in the castle was connected to one another through a series of extremely narrow passages hidden in every room. Save for a few servant goblins, most goblins never stepped foot in the upper halls of the castle.

The most active chamber was the throne room. This was the only upper chamber where not only servant goblins entered but where goblins from the city came as well, much to the displeasure and frustration of their King. Yukina stood in the center pit of the throne room and looked on in fear and uncertainty. There were goblins everywhere. On the ground, on the stairs, or on the balconies carved out to look like ribbons, anywhere possible, the little male and female grotesques crammed into the room. Talking, laughing, shouting, the room was deafened by their buzzing blather. With all these voices and bodies in one room, the air was hot and reeked of goblin stench.

They stared at her. Everywhere she moved in that circle, their waxy, yellowed eyes would follow. Yukina was beginning to understand why. Mud and dirt were permanently smeared on their warty, misshapen faces and in their clothes, which were mere plain rags and dark patches sown together. Their small leather boots, if they had any on, were also similarly made. Many wore spiked or horned helmets. The lucky ones wore armor. She, on the other hand, was nothing like them. They looked at her with hate and envy over her clean clothes, kept hair, and pretty face.

"Disgusting little wench, " a lanky, hunchbacked goblin with a hooked nose jumped into the pit. "I don't see why Youko won't let us kill you. Not like anything good ever came from the Otherworld anyway."

Yukina stood and watched the goblin's jagged blackened fingernails in increasing alarm.

"Oh, don't frighten the poor dear, " the old woman behind her said, " Come little girl, sit beside me." For a moment, the old gnarled goblin set down her knitting and swept the hay from the stone with her hand before returning to her craft.

Yukina stepped back as the goblin stepped forward," Why do we even listen to him?"

"Because he's our King," a white-haired child spoke before his mother covered his mouth.

For some time, the goblin stood with his head hung. Yukina could see his lips moving as he argued with himself. Finally, in a sudden burst of rage, the goblin raised his head and screamed. "No, he is not!"

The loud chatter quieted as all the goblins stared at him. "It's only been three hundred years and we've already forgotten. Forgotten that Youko killed our king and assumed the throne."

"Remember back then? Those were the golden days when goblins prospered and we didn't have a King caught up in his own desires, " the goblins listened intently. "Youko doesn't care whether we have food, land, or even proper armor. Youko is obsessed with the Otherworld. And this girl is proof of his madness." His knobby shaking finger pointed at her.

With his hands outstretched, the goblin spoke through clenched teeth, "I'd say we get rid of her and then King You—" A thick drooling tree branch raised him up to the ceiling while other branches ripped and consumed his body. Youko stood leaning against the doorway with an outstretched arm raised. The goblins gasped at both Youko's sudden entrance and his quick vicious disposal of the commoner. They had also forgotten about the King's powers with plants. Upon his coronation, various climbing vines and ivies had snaked up the throne room and outside castle walls. Holes in the floor and in the ceiling were constructed to allow Youko's larger plants to seep through and attack from above and below. There were plants and hidden seeds throughout the castle.

And none of them were half as terrifying as the horrors Youko had hid underneath his hair….

The sole of his knee-length black leather boots lightly tapped against the stone floor as the silent goblins watched him walked over to his wide, rounded throne draped in a dark maroon fabric. The sleeves of his loose, flowing white shirt, which he wore a leather vest mostly over, casually swayed back and forth as he walked. He crossed one leg over another when he sat down in his skin-tight gray pants. Youko sat with a deep scowl on his face as he tapped a crystal orb top of a short staff against his open palm and his tail quickly flicked in annoyance.

"None of you will dare to harm this girl again, " his voice shook the goblins. " Or your punishment shall be far worse than that mongrel's". The goblins nodded. Slowly the goblins returned to their chatter, pig riding, and playing pranks on the chickens on the throne floor.

The goblins ignored Yukina and, in fact, cleared away from the pit. Yukina stood alone surrounded by paper trash, hay, and food spoils and shyly watched Youko. Waiting and waiting, she didn't know if now was a good time to ask him anything, especially to ask him if he would let her go. Though the scowl had softened in time to an apathetic gaze, it still didn't mean his anger had completely died. Still saying nothing was certainly not helping her either. She told herself not to be afraid. If he wanted to kill her, he wouldn't care what the goblins did, but since he ordered them not to, then he obviously wasn't intending to hurt her. He lay against the left arm of the throne in a relaxed position as his crossed legs dangled over the right arm. Ignoring the chaos around him, Youko watched the ornate clock hanging down from the ceiling on a long thin chain. Time steadily ticked onward. Seconds becoming minutes, minutes becoming hours, soon enough Hiei wouldn't have any time left.

"Umm…ahh…" still Yukina hesitated in her speech as she approached him, "King Youko?"

"No," he bluntly replied to her before she could ask him anything. "I can't send you home."

"Please, tell me at least why."

"Put simply…" he paused so he could swing his legs and sit normally on the throne, "you're bait. Hiei has no reason to solve the labyrinth if you're not at the end for him."

Her eyes widened slightly," You captured Hiei as well?"

"He came of his own free will…" Youko paused, grinned, and added. "Sort of."

Youko stood up, stretched, and walked around the pit. "You see…I'm playing a little game with him. I've already told you most of it. Hiei is out there somewhere in my labyrinth that he still has…" Youko peered over his shoulder for the time, " twelve hours, forty-three minutes to reach my castle."

"What happens then?" My, she has a lot of questions, Youko thought. Then again, he should have expected that.

"You're his bait and prize. Both of you will go home," the Goblin King replied as he gestured with the short staff as he spoke.

Yukina stood quiet for a while. Youko thought that all her questions were finally done. Slowly she raised her head again, "What if he fails?"

Youko crouched down in front of her and gently raised her chin up with the tip of the short staff. He tipped her head lightly to one side, then the other, and grinned broadly. "I think you'd make a pretty little goblin." He turned around and made his way back to his throne as she trembled and tried to calm her hammering heart.

"Wait," Youko surprisingly stopped for her. "What about Hiei?"

With his back turned from her, she couldn't see the smile on his face. Yukina could only see his head and shoulders slightly bobbing with laughter. He was waiting for the question. Sitting back on his throne, Youko paused for a moment to delay his answer.

"You're too young to know."

Yukina did not like that answer, especially how he answered her. "You're not going to kill him, are you?"

"I'll tell you this" he paused to cross his legs. "I would never do anything to harm him."

I'm still confused, Yukina thought. "Do you know where he is?"

Youko groaned. Enough with the questions already. "It doesn't matter. He can never solve the labyrinth."

"Yes, he can," Yukina shouted back at him.

So determined, Youko thought and mentally sighed. Believe what you want to believe, little girl. In the end, you'll see that I have been correct the entire time. Youko stood and exited the throne room. All the girl's questions gave him a headache.

It was still midmorning as Youko gazed out onto the horizon from his high windowsill perch. As hard as he tried to clear his mind, he kept wondering where Hiei was. How far was he already into the labyrinth? It couldn't have been too far though. Maybe he had already fallen into a trap…

Youko held his hand as if he was clutching a ball. No, he told himself and stopped himself from summoning his kitsune orb. Minutes after he had sent Hiei into the labyrinth, he immediately watched him through the orb. He had to learn to be patient. Besides, why should Youko care if he was in a trap? This was game. There had to be winners and losers. Losers always get stuck in traps. But Youko also knew what dangers the labyrinth contained. It all the more made him want to summon the kitsune orb.

"Ah, there you are, " Youko closed his eyes. The castle's castellan spoke to him again. "Eh? Something wrong? You look stressed."

"It's nothing, Kuronue," Youko briefly smiled. The castellan was, in other words, the officer in charge of castle affairs. Kuronue's job was made sure the castle needed no repairs externally or internally, that all supplies were in both good condition and well stocked, and was also Youko's private bodyguard, should the need arise.

"Then there is something amiss," Kuronue gave a deep chuckle. Slightly leaning down, Kuronue lightly kissed Youko's shoulder. Slowly, his lips made a path toward Youko's neck.

As he drew closer to his target, the fox royal pushed him away. "Not right now."

"But? You never mind before…" the young bat officer looked on with wide, bewildered eyes stunned by Youko's peculiar actions.

"I have a lot on my mind…"

Kuronue ran his hand up the inside of Youko's thigh, "All the more reason."

"Kuronue, " he said in a drawn out, fed-up tone.

It was evident that he was tired and that whatever was bothering him would, at least for the moment, be only to his knowledge. The bat sighed and straightened his back. Youko stood and told him he was going to be in his chambers and that he was to make sure the goblins left the girl alone. Kuronue turned around and walked back toward the throne room. Youko was making him worry, but, for now, all he could do watch over him.

The landscape changed as Hiei walked through a new section of the labyrinth. The walls were now made out of thick, sandy colored stone squares, and were laid out, from what Hiei could determine, in various, open-geometric patterns. It was all in a kind of ordered chaos. Hiei couldn't see much of what was surrounding him. He could see the thin tops of half-dead trees, but little else. A dry green moss grew on the sides of walls and on the thick spires that occasionally stood in his way. Up one way and down the next, Hiei followed the guidance of the direction posts pointing with gnarled hands as he made his way in what he hoped was toward the castle.

However, just when he thought he was making progress, Hiei came to a dead end. When he turned around, he found himself facing yet another dead end. Yet it couldn't be. That was the way he had just came. Hiei picked up the pace. The maze sent him running in serpentine coils. Here, no, there. Left, no, right. Dead ends appeared from every direction. There had to be only one explanation—the labyrinth could shift its layout without Hiei seeing or hearing it. Paths that were there a moment ago were now dead ends. And there was no telling when or where the change could occur.

Finally, Hiei made his way out of the shifting chaos. No telling how far he was now from road to the castle. He stood before two guards protecting two doors. One was a tall man with long red hair wearing a red spiked helmet while the other was young monk in blue wearing a blue spiked helmet. Both held up large rectangular wooden shields engraved in runes and had red and yellow colored diamond on the red guard's shield and a blue and green colored oval on the blue guard's shield.

"Who exactly are you two clowns supposed to be?" Hiei asked.

"We are not clowns," the blue guard said. "I am Shorin and that guy is Rando."

"We guard the doors of Truth and Lies. Now you must pick which door you which to pass through."

Shorin narrowed his eyes, " Rando, you didn't even tell him the whole setup. You've had five hundred years to learn all your ninety-nine tricks but you've yet to learn patience."

Like I said, a pair of clowns, Hiei thought as he watched the two guards bicker. With much provoking from Shorin, Rando explained that one door would lead toward the castle and that the other would lead to Hiei's demise.

"Personally, I hope you do choose the door of Lies," Rando smirked while Shorin glared.

"How would I know which door is which?"

Shorin smiled, " You can one ask one of us one question. And just so you know. One of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies."

For some time, Hiei stood in silence and looked at each guard. Running through the possibilities, weighing the options, but after all that, Hiei finally made his decision.

"I'm ready to choose."

Shorin's eyes widened," But you haven't asked your question."

"I don't need to, " Hiei drew his sword. "Because you're both lying." A sweat drop ran down from Shorin's forehead. He couldn't believe it…did he really figure it out?

"It doesn't matter which door I choose, because there's a trap on either side."

Rando sneered, "Smart kid. And you're right."

"Rando! Don't tell him!" Shorin yelled. Hiei wore an arrogant smile. There was no use trying to cover anything up. Hiei knew he was right. Rando knew as well.

"Shut up, Shorin," Rando snapped at the boy before returning to Hiei, "But really, on one path, there will be creatures that will help you, while on the other, you're on your own. So choose a door already."

Hiei stepped back and looked at each guard. It didn't matter to him which door he chose. Either way he would save himself, even if anyone tried to help him. Looking up, Hiei took a step forward.

"I've made my choice."


	4. Chapter 4

Story Title: The Labyrinth To Your Lips

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Labyrinth.

Author's Notes: Just as a reminder, Hoggle is Yusuke. It's probably more of a reminder for me than for any readers, haha.

Chapter Four: Umbrage Rising

As Hiei stepped forward, Shorin forced a smile. The corners of his nervous lips lightly twitched. Hiei stood before him, waiting and glaring at him because he had to wait.

Hiei scowled, "Get out of my way."

The boy jumped, startled from a trance. Shakily, his lips formed a smile and he lightly bowed forward, "Yes. Of course."

Shorin shuffled to the side and away from his door, "Are you sure that is your decision?"

"What kind of idiotic question is that?" Hiei replied. Shorin's eyes blinked rapidly while Rando looked on and grinned. He had to admit…he liked this guy.

Stepping through the door, Hiei watched Rando quietly laugh from the corner of his eyes. The guard was trying to hide himself behind his shield, but it was still obvious. Maybe he wanted Hiei to see him all along. As he passed through, the door closed behind him.

Since he knew anyway that there was a trap, it was simply a matter of when it would be triggered. Hawk-headed gargoyles sat squatted atop the high dark walls. As Hiei passed, he heard the sound of stone grate against stone. Moving statues, however, were the least of his concerns. He noticed a few corpse birds eyeing him from their wall perches. During his travels, a demon in Makai had told him about these white-crested scarlet ravens and how they only laid their eggs inside already dead bodies after cutting their stomachs open with their flattened, jagged beaks.

They probably know…Hiei thought as he looked up at the birds. I'm getting closer. They're just waiting for me to trigger it.

Taking one more step, the stone blocks crumbled underneath his feet as he plunged into the dark. The skies filled with the shrill squawks of the corpse birds as they rose into the air and took off.

Through the dark, corpse-colored hands emerged and grabbed Hiei. Drawing his sword, he sliced himself free and fell further down the dimly lit shaft. Immediately after he cut the hands, they busted into a grainy blue-gray powder. The deeper he dropped, the more hands appeared until enough finally had a hold of both him and his sword.

Several of the hands formed a face, a deep-voiced man with large, round eyes, thick eyebrows, and a wide mouth. "What in the world is wrong with you?"

"We're only helping. That's what we are…helping hands," said a high-pitched simple face.

Great, these must be the creatures Shorin spoke about, Hiei thought as he struggled to free himself from the surprisingly strong creatures' grasp.

A mustached face similar to the first one spoke with an old voice, "So do you wish to go up or down?"

"Up," Hiei responded quickly. Finally, he could get back on the path toward the castle and out of this distraction. With little debate, the hands performed their service.

Steadily and carefully, the hands lifted him up. Hiei closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them, quickly he noticed that the lighted opening was no longer above him but below him now.

"What? Why am I going down now?"

The helping hands laughed, "Must have been a shift. Up is down. Down is up. And you said up…"

At the very moment Hiei opened his mouth to respond, the hands dropped him. Landing on his feet and crouching down, Hiei looked up at the opening as the laughing hands placed and sealed a cover over it. Cobwebs draped and hung around the opening. In the single shaft of light, dust wafted in the air around Hiei. The darkness was thick, thick enough to hide whatever sort of monster that was using it as a shelter. A heavy presence of a shadow lay casually propped against the far left wall. While keeping his gaze on the presence, Hiei placed his hand on the sheath and slowly raised the guard of his katana.

"Get away from me," Youko commanded as goblins surrounded his throne. They were curious about the clear crystal ball the fox had summoned again. Drawing closer again, their king swung at them and demanded that they scatter to somewhere else. The drooling plants peeked out their smaller heads in response to Youko's aggravation. Settling back into his throne, he returned his attention back to the kitsune orb. Cautiously, the goblins slowly inched their feet and stretched their necks out for even the slightest gaze into the crystal.

Youko's sensitive nose wrinkled in disgust as the rotten breath from the goblins behind the throne drifted forward. Even as the goblins touched the arms of his throne, the fox ignored them. The Goblin King was more concerned with the whereabouts of Hiei.

Youko silently gasped. Of all places…he thought. Closing his eyes, he gently rubbed his forehead and wiped his hand down his face. Of all places he didn't want Hiei to end up, one of them was definitely the Oubliette.

Yukina stepped forward and noticed Hiei inside the orb. Something was wrong. But Youko kept up an amazing calm front. Her every attempt to discern through his expression failed. Furthermore, Yukina couldn't tell if the boding feeling she was experiencing was directed toward Hiei or Youko. Either way, she wished the feeling would dissipate.

The young demon seemed to be focused on something. Youko wished he could see what. Yet, he had a feeling that he already knew what Hiei was looking at. This only worried him more. Hopefully, there was no reason. Hopefully, this wasn't the Oubliette Youko had imprisoned _him_ inside. With his memory uncertain, the Goblin King dispelled the orb and rose. The goblins dispersed and returned to their amusements as their King exited into the hall.

Pacing back and forth across the stone floor, Youko was quickly casting and connecting ideas together into a feasible plan. Luckily for him, that was one of his strengths. A light breeze fluttered the tip of his hair as he stepped one foot onto the wide, stone windowsill.

"Something wrong, Your Majesty?" Kuronue asked. He was leaning against the corner wall with his head tilted slightly down so his black hat concealed his eyes. His arms, wrapped in black bindings, were crossed over his chest.

"I have some urgent business to attend," Youko replied. Kuronue scowled beneath the hat but quickly changed to a beaming smile as he walked to the window.

The bat could sense Youko's rising frustration as Kuronue leaned against the side of the window and over his shoulder slowly peered down, "Quite a fall, indeed."

Kuronue seemed to enjoy stalling Youko for time. But the fox royal would have none of it. "I will not be gone too long. The castle and the girl are under your watch. I expect your usual exemplary service."

"Of course, Youko."

The fox leapt out the window. His castellan watched as the Goblin King's body shone silver and he took his animal shape. Taking a seat on the windowsill, Kuronue stared hard out into the horizon. Light gray clouds skated across the sky and blocked out the sun. Something is wrong, Kuronue thought, something is becoming quite a problem, Youko. Do you really take me to be a fool now?

The sun's glare burned his eyes. Kuronue tilted his head to block it with his hat. Taking the gold pendant in his hand, he stroked the blood garnet with his thumb and stared at his warped reflection.

Even a fool can understand this logic. You seemed stressed as you stared at that young demon in your orb, now you suddenly have to leave unexpectedly… Kuronue paused and took a deep, calming breath. Just the thought sent his blood boiling to the surface. However, despite Youko's new behavior, the bat wasn't about to jump to any conclusions yet. Youko had told him all about his little game with this demon—perhaps he had Youko's intentions all wrong? Certainly though, his eyes would never leave His Majesty's presence.

Kuronue stepped away from the window. Pausing and looking back, he told himself not to worry too much. Eventually, he would know the full truth.

Energy stirred in the air. It snaked and wisped in the shadows but appeared to shun away from entering the shaft of light. Momentarily, Hiei could see the images of wretched faces. There were the misty skulls of men and women with sunken black eye sockets, dangling stretched mouths, and feathery streaks of hair gliding within the darkness. The presence still sat in the corner. Hiei slowly inched himself closer.

As the edge of his boot slipped into the darkness, the voice spoke in a gloomy, solemn, but commanding tone. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Hiei realized he had impulsively stepped back into the light. But why? He wasn't afraid of him, yet his body was reacting counter to his thoughts. It didn't make any sense.

"I know why," the voice said. Hiei's eyes widened. Could he read his thoughts? The voice paused as more skulls became visible in the dark. "You can feel it. The energy. The collective energy of these tormented spirits."

Broken pillars of carved gray stone lay on the ground. The rest of the ruin was buried underneath the orange-gold dunes. Two headless bronze nymphs, green with age, stood holding thirsty water pitchers. Whether it was truth or not, there were stories that the desert region outside the labyrinth used to be a green, vibrant meadow fed by an underground river and that the ruins were the entrance to the caverns where it flowed. But to Hoggle resting beneath the dark branches of a tree veiled in glistening cobwebs, it had and will always look like the rotting uterus of a fallen mule.

The wind lightly carried furry, dry seeds as they dove and rose in the air, as if unsure of where to plant themselves. He turned onto his side, brushed the seeds away from his face, and mumbled a few words in his sleep. Meanwhile, in the tree, three faeries peered down at him. They sat in a wide trench, merely a low dip in a tree branch, and chatted.

"Botan, are you sure this is safe?" Ayame asked. She was concerned for Hinageshi being there. She was still young, only recently did she learn how to master her wings. Though she was only slightly older than Botan, the raven-haired faery felt more like the mother of the trio.

Botan nodded and lightly flicked her hand, "I've done it before. Don't worry so much."

"Yea, Ayame. Botan wouldn't put us in any danger," the orange-red haired faery smiled. She stepped onto her tiptoes to lean over the side. Ayame sighed. In any case, she was outnumbered.

"The plan's simple. We'll fly down and each shoot his ankle with a dart," Botan explained. "His leg will get so sore, he won't be able to hurt us!"

Hinageshi applauded her plan. But Ayame wasn't convinced. While Botan and Hinageshi danced and celebrated, she sat and held her chin in thought.

"Wait, Botan, you've shot him once, right?" the two faeries paused, "Wouldn't he just get better?"

The smiles fell. Excited about the prospects of her plan, Botan had forgotten that the effects weren't permanent. "Well…yea…but with three darts, it'll sure take a while."

"Then we'd have to do it all over again," Hinageshi groaned.

"It's a little dangerous work but think about the results. I'd rather have to constantly do this than get blasted every day." The three faeries nodded in agreement.

Botan held a determined fist in front of her, "All right. Let's do it." As she leapt from the branch, Ayame grabbed the tip of her ponytail and yanked her back. She glared and laid a hand protectively on the sore back of her head. Before she could utter a sound, Hinageshi quickly covered Botan's mouth. Ayame whispered to them to get down and hide. Botan finally sensed the change in the air. Someone was coming.

"You! Boy. Get up, " the Goblin King ordered as he stepped toward the tree. The young man responded with a nasally snore. "Get up!" Already he was testing the fox's patience. Honestly, he had not the time or the patience to deal with any games.

"Yea," finally the boy grumbled, though he was neither up nor were his eyes open. "What do you want?"

"I have a mission for you—"

"I'll get right on that," he interrupted Youko.

Veins twitched on his forehead. Youko pulled back his leg and kicked him in the side.

Hoggle held his side and groggily sat up, "Okay, who's the asshole—" He paused. His brown eyes widened and panned up to see the Goblin King Youko glaring at him. This couldn't be. Why would he come to him? Surely there was someone else he could go to…

The wind lightly brushed his hair as dry saffron petals meandered past. "Listen Hogford. I'm sure you've seen my labyrinth's guest running around at some point."

"Yea, so?" the boy rubbed sand from his eyes. "And it's Hoggle."

Youko turned away from him and paced back and forth, "You see, he's gotten himself into quite a dangerous predicament…"

Hoggle cocked an eyebrow," Let me guess. You want me to save him?"

"You're smarter than you look, Hoglong." Youko smirked. "That basically is it. However, as punishment for forcing me to come to his aid, I want you to bring him back to the beginning."

Hoggle narrowed his eyes," If you don't want to help him, why don't you just leave him there?"

"The truly wise know not to ask extraneous questions," Youko sternly replied as he threw his cloak around the boy. "Now go."

Instead of feeling the cool silk lining, Hoggle sank as the magic stretched and squeezed his body toward his intended exit. Damn it, why did it have to be him? Can't a guy get some shut-eye for once? Hoggle thought. There's always something…and I'm always the moron who gets stuck doing it.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. Was he trying to scare him? Tormented or not, these pathetic ghastly fireflies weren't about to stop him. And as for sensing any energy, this demon was lying. Hiei couldn't sense anything remotely dangerous to his life. Like the skulls, the presence emanated a weak demonic aura flickering like a sputtering candle flame.

"You are unaware of your location. Naivety can have a deadly cost. However, I will be generous, and I shall inform you that you are in one of the labyrinth's Oubliettes." Hiei heard the demon rise.

"I see that does not faze you," the demon briefly chuckled. "It must be that sword…your confidence in your skills makes you arrogant and blind from the truth," his boots tapped on the stone floor as he walked around in the shadows.

"You are blanketed in darkness. That thin light is the only shelter you have against these souls…" The demon's eyes momentarily blazed red, " But not from me."

Hiei closed his eyes. A wide, superior grin stretched across his face. "It's easy to be strong if you cower in darkness…"

"Young demon, are you sure you wish those to be your last words? I am the lord of the Oubliettes," He stepped toward the light. Thin strands of long black hair lay in front of his face, the lower portion covered by gray mask. "My name is Karasu."

"Whether I know your name," Hiei charged forward, "is of little significance."

Leaping up, he sliced his katana. Karasu showed no signs of defending himself as the blade drew closer to his flesh. So, he was nothing more than a miserable coward…Hiei thought. In that second, white bolts snatched his sword, trapping him in mid-attack. Beneath the mask, Karasu smiled and held up his clawed hand. Skulls swarmed around his hand, now blazing a vibrant green. Karasu punched him in the abdomen and sent Hiei into the wall. Rocks crumbled and fell around him as Hiei snarled in pain and forced his aching head to rise.

"I told you your arrogance and naivety shall be your undoing…" Karasu lightly shook his head, "You see, these souls are a boundless source of energy for me. I can manipulate them as I wish. And you?" Crossing his arms over his chest, the demon charged both his hands with energy.

"All you have is your petty sword."

–end chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Story Title: The Labyrinth To Your Lips

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Labyrinth.

Author's Notes: I've been on a Sailor Moon divergence lately, so I thought I'd return to my usual anime of choice. I don't have anything in particular to comment about, so go to the update already.

Chapter Five: Down In The Underground

A goblin servant walking down the hall stopped and bowed as Youko walked past. Silently groaning, the King wondered if that boy had reached Hiei yet. And if Youko was right about Karasu being imprisoned in that particular dungeon, he hoped Hogface, the strongest of his dispensable minions, could defeat him. If he failed, it would leave only Kuronue or Youko himself to tackle Karasu's madness. Hopefully, Hiei could survive long enough…

Drawing back the hanging curtain between the antechamber and his private quarters, he wasn't surprised to see The Red Queen sitting at an ornate, round cherry wood table with a glass of dark red wine raised in salute. Youko may not have been surprised but he was certainly angry that she was wasting one of his favorite, and rare, wines. Her entire body, already heavily clothed as far as Youko could tell, was draped in layers upon layers of thin vermilion silk veils. She never removed a single article for any reason, and the only skin she permitted him to see were her rarely exposed hands.

"You do this just to annoy me," he growled, snatching and sniffing the bottle in case she had tainted it. "I don't suppose you actually drank any."

"Of course not," she nonchalantly replied.

Fine, Youko thought. "The servants' swill is more of your tastes anyway. And would you care to remove yourself from my chair?"

The Red Queen rose and stepped around the expansive chamber. A strong breeze pouring from the room's many wide, open windows swayed her veils. She had to admit that she rather liked staying in the Goblin King's palace but not for His Majesty's company. She could never feel the morning sun's rays or breathe in the clear wind from the inside of the Mirror. "I am honored by your boundless hospitality, Lord Youko." She ridiculed him by adding a gracious bow while she smirked beneath the veils.

The Queen's full title was The Red Queen of the Houfuku Mirror. As for her name, she refused to say and Youko never asked. As if that little gem of information would be of any importance to him anyway. "So it seems," he snarled bitterly. "You've been my guest for the last three hundred years."

"Well…" she gracefully walked up to him and raised her arm. Youko recoiled in horror from her exposed fingers drawing closer to his stricken face. Two slender fingers hung inches above his cheekbone. He eyed them with alarm, knowing the disaster of her magical touch. "I've been stalling on my duties in the hopes that you might—"

Youko stepped back, "Reform?" Snickering already, the Goblin King threw back his head and shook with laughter. He smiled in malicious delight, savoring in The Red Queen's futile folly. "I believe you are mistaken. While I do tend to collect names wherever I go, I refuse to be known as Saint Youko."

The Queen narrowed her eyes. As Youko, still broadly grinning as if he enjoyed seeing her angry, turned away from her, she stood with her hands tightly clenched at her sides and testily glared. Blood from her palm dripped onto the ornate tapestry rug. The tiny droplets sizzled and crackled and ate out a shallow hole into the stone floor below. She should have expected that would be his answer. In her three hundred patient years of waiting, never once did the Goblin King show any remorse for any of his diabolic actions. In fact, he, at times, seemed to relish in all the infamous notoriety he obtained.

Her veils fluttered violently as a circle of desert wind encompassed her form. "If that is your continuing resolve, then I must execute the summons of the former Goblin King." Youko considered paying attention and watched her from over his shoulder, "I shall ask you this one last time. Are you sure you wish to spend an eternity with me in constant confinement and torment?"

The Goblin King faced her. With his arms crossed over his chest, Youko held his head high and flashed a haughty grin, "Frankly, Your Highness, I've never been fond of bondage."

She was not amused. The wind gently brushed the vase of red roses on the cherry table. Instantly their petals curled and shriveled. The green stems withered. Black petals showered the tabletop. Decay spread rapidly until only a fine dark ash remained, blown away again by the wind. This was what awaited Youko in The Queen's loving care.

Now, was that even called for? Youko thought, frowning deeply. So it seems she is finally ready to apprehend me after all these years. Well, I can't have that happening, now can I? Hmp, I thought she forgot all about that little incident… Anyway, I'll just stall her for some time and properly deal with her later for now.

Youko closed his eyes and walked out onto the adjacent balcony. "I'll surrender myself in time."

The Queen, almost shocked by his words, ceased her magic. She looked upon him with growing curiosity. "All I ask of you is that you grant me just a little more freedom." Youko leaned his back against the balcony wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "You see, I am having an amusing little game with a young demon that I intend to see to the finish. In fact, my presence at the end is utmost essential. Allow me this final indulgence and I shall be yours."

She reluctantly agreed to his terms. Sand hissed as the orange-gold stream slithered from beneath the veils and crossed the stone floor into Youko's bedchamber. "You're positively revolting," The Red Queen grumbled.

Youko curtly raised an eyebrow, "My sentiments to you."

The last of the sand gone, the veils followed behind, fluttering in a spiral dance. Watching from the open bedchamber doorway, Youko smirked and laughed inwardly at the round hand mirror propped in its clawed black stand. My dear Queen, you are not dealing with someone's obedient dog. Do you realize that I have no intention of actually submitting to your forced retribution? But for now, this modest charade will suffice until I can discover a means to finally rid me of you.

Despite two shots of pain piercing his spine, Hiei rose onto his feet and kept a constant gaze on Karasu. Drawn into the oubliette, more spectral skulls appeared. Their barely audible voices wailed in the background. The skulls' light pulsated and dimly illuminated the faintly swaying shackles and chains hanging from the stone ceiling and the moisture seeping down the glittering rock walls. Hiei walked over and picked up his sword.

"Hmp, it won't do you any good," Karasu narrowed his eyes. "I thought I explained that already. Yet, you still wish to cling to it. I suppose we all have those precious things we hold onto long past their value…"

As his fist tightened, the energy in his hand focused and responded to the pressure. Momentarily, he was consumed in his thoughts. "Like memories. Why hold onto a memory? It's not like you can ever return to that moment in time. No matter how much we desire to endlessly relive that bit of happiness, it comes and then it's gone. Quite foolish of us, if you think about it. Besides, memories are just fading imitations. The strongest emotion you will ever feel is right now in the present."

"What are you babbling about?" Hiei growled.

Karasu turned his head and smiled wryly, "I'm merely delaying your untimely demise. No need to rush, now do we? It's much more thrilling if we prolong it for a bit."

"I don't have time for this!" Hiei vanished.

There's no need to run. In fact, there isn't anywhere for you to go. Karasu traced Hiei's movements with his eyes and knew exactly where he was going to appear. Although, I do applaud your effort, no matter how futile it will ultimately be. This wouldn't be as much fun if you didn't try to escape me. Dodging Hiei, Karasu jumped back and threw one of the energy bombs. With a thunderous crack and an immediate shockwave, chunks of rocks and powdery dust flew into the room where the spectral energy had exploded the far wall. Hiei had not been hurt. In fact, Karasu had purposely just missed Hiei.

The dark chamber was now filled with a thin dusty haze. Where are you? Karasu thought, not seeing Hiei anywhere inside the oubliette. Karasu's eyes shifted to his left. Hiei emerged from the shadows. A soft light reflected from his eyes and from his sword's blade.

Karasu quickly raised his energized hand and held back the blade as Hiei struggled to break through it. "Did you not learn the first time?"

Hiei's eyes widened and watched as Karasu prepared to punch him again. Backflipping out of reach, Hiei quickly sidestepped from the released energy. The explosion shook the dungeon. Although Hiei had dodged the bomb, the shockwave threw him into the air and against the rock ceiling.

Youko returned to the throne chamber. Little had changed from earlier in the morning. In fact, there were probably more goblins than before, each taking up more space, adding more stench to the already oppressive heat, and generally ignoring Youko's commands. Sure, the castle servants obeyed if he barely made a cross glare, but the goblins from the city were more inclined to lay around, play pranks, and complain about their problems. They expected Youko to take care of their issues, as if he really cared about their minor crises. Right now, he had his own matters to content with. The goblins were lucky enough he didn't feed the whiners to his plants, though Youko was considering the option.

The Goblin King sat on his throne and snapped his fingers, "You! Boy! Come over here and do your job." The little white-haired goblin nodded and ran over to shine the King's boots. Eyeing the goblin's work, Youko drew his mouth into a tight frown, "Don't scuff them again."

"Where is the girl?" Youko asked, not seeing Yukina in the room. None of the goblins answered him and instead looked away and kept to themselves. They better not have harmed her! Youko thought.

"Err…umm," the boy muttered. The fox royal peered down at him with scorching eyes, "The castellan has her, my lord."

Good, Kuronue will watch her. He leaned back and sighed in relief. At least, that was one less worry to bother him. His thoughts quickly shifted to his main concern as he summoned the kitsune orb. Painful shocks battered through his fallen heart seeing Hiei lying on the ground. In the background, Karasu was sitting atop a large chunk of rock watching Hiei. His illuminated pallid face was prominent in the darkness.

He killed him, Youko thought, tightening his grip on the orb. The child goblin looked up at his king and returned to his handiwork. The fox's expression was etched with unyielding rage. His mouth was carved into a deep frown. His monstrous eyes frigidly glowered. The child prayed he was doing a good job. Youko looked ready to kill anyone and a simple shoeshine boy was always readily in stock.

Ah! Youko's tense shoulders softened. Hiei had opened his eyes and muttered a curse beneath his breath. After a deep sigh of relief, the Goblin King's face melted into a radiant calm. The corners of his lips quivering, the boy stared in confusion at his king. He was…but now is…he could barely believe the extreme shift in Youko's expression from a second ago.

You can't die, Hiei. Youko wore a vague smile as he toyed with the orb. It would be a tragedy if our fun came to a premature end. I, of course, still intend to be the victor. Hopefully, your help is coming soon.

"Oh, good. You're alive, " Karasu smiled as Hiei rose onto one knee. "I was worried that I might have overdone it."

"That little explosion was nothing," Hiei fully rose, gritting his teeth as he grabbed his left shoulder. When he hit the ground, he had landed mostly on his side. His left shoulder had taken the brunt of the fall.

"Something wrong?" Karasu motioned to his shoulder with his head.

Hiei winced as his shoulder popped and cracked into place. Moving it back and forth, he worked out the pain and stiffness. "It's fine."

"Good to know," Karasu smiled. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. It would be a shame for you to die because of a technicality."

Stepping out from around the corner of a crumbled wall, Hoggle cursed and kicked a rock. His head still ached from where he had landed on it falling from the Goblin King's cloak. It wasn't helping his edgy mood that he couldn't find the stupid entrance to the stupid dungeon. Hoggle had checked all the usual hiding places—the dry well, the hollow, rotted tree, any large stone pots, even scoured around the ruins. There was no underground opening anywhere. And the Goblin King could go screw himself if he thought Hoggle was going to dig a tunnel.

Sitting in a tree, the young man made one last look for any suspicious spots he might have missed. Tall, thin grasses blanked the entire ground, hiding just about everything from plain view. There were plenty of briar bushes around, but Hoggle wasn't about to check those. And the only strange phenomenon happening was the weeping stones. Of course, the boy could hardly see the grand amazement of water seeping through rocks.

Why in the hell am I out here? Hoggle placed his arms behind his head and rested against the tree. I don't even like the guy…

The kid had a sword. He can take care of himself, Hoggle reasoned. I'm sure I'd just be in the way. Heh, since that's settled, I think I'll take a nap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Youko's muffled voice asked.

Hoggle turned around and gave a startled shout to see the King's talking face in the bark. "I'm…scouting for the secret passage," the boy awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I see. Faithfully obeying my commands," he nodded his head in understanding. Hoggle closed his eyes and inwardly smiled. What luck! The fox seemed to believe him. While Hoggle silently celebrated, a nearby tree branch swooped down and smacked him across the face, flinging him out of the tree.

Crap, that hurt, Hoggle thought as he sat up, holding his scraped red left cheek. I guess he doesn't believe me after all.

Youko narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Why haven't you rescued Hiei? Quit clowning around."

The grazed flesh burned in contact with the open air. Hoggle protectively held his hand just above the tender wound. "Because I can't find the freakin' door. Damn, do you have to be such a demanding prick all the time?"

"The entrance is next to you," Youko flatly replied.

No, it isn't, Hoggle looked around him and shot the fox royal a skeptical look. He told the boy to look harder. Running his hand through the grass, he came across a small statue completely hidden from clear view. It was an eroded fertility figure of a dwarf standing with his hands on his hips proudly displaying a large erect phallus. Momentarily, he raised an eyebrow, but then he grabbed it by the head, and discovered it wouldn't open. Standing now, Hoggle bent down, clasped the figurine with both hands, and tried lifting the hatch again. Through all his repeatedly strained efforts, the entrance still remained closed.

"What? Quit looking at me like I'm stupid. You saw me try. It's stuck," he told Youko as he wiped the bead of sweat running from his brow. Nearly pulled my back out too, he mentally grumbled.

"You weren't holding it right."

"Weren't holding it right?" the young man looked over his shoulder at the statuette. "What is there to…" Sharply, Hoggle glared at the Goblin King. "Ah, you got to be kidding me! I am not—"

"Do it!" Youko interrupted him. The tall grass around the boy turned into thin, straight needles.

Geez…fine! He doesn't have to bark at me. Hoggle groaned and told himself it wasn't that big a deal anyway. Hesitating once as he reached forward, he held the stone penis and pulled up. What the…the boy's eyes blinked rapidly. It still doesn't work!

"It's a doorknob, not a lever," the fox groaned. My, he was stupid, even for a minion. Hoggle stood crouched and idiotically gawked at him. What is the point of having subordinates if I end up doing everything myself? Youko thought.

"What the hell does that mean?!" the young man snapped back and bared his teeth.

"You have to turn it," Youko hoped he didn't have to explain it any clearer than that.

Should have told me in the first place, Hoggle grumbled. Finally, the lock clicked. Gears and mechanisms below shrieked and creaked as the grass-coated door raised. The boy bridled and covered his nose as a large waft of air smelling of stagnant water and mildew blasted from the opening door. It was evident that no one had used this passage in ages. The narrow stone steps were covered in a wet, slick slime and, halfway down the flight, it was impossible to see anything. Guess I should get going…Hoggle thought, taking his first step down.

"Hey…" he turned, only to discover Youko was gone. Taking a moment to flip off the tree, Hoggle begrudgingly made his way down.

Karasu charged forward. Hiei dodged and weaved around Karasu's swift strikes. Though Hiei was faster than Karasu, the small size of the circular chamber provided him little room to maneuver efficiently. With the slightest misstep, Karasu's claws could easily connect and slice through him. Karasu didn't even need him to trip up. All he had to do was back him against a wall and it would be all over. I need to get out of here, Hiei thought. I'm wasting time by running, but his attacks are too strong. There has to be a way. I can't die here.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Hiei asked, increasing the distance between Karasu and him.

"Do you know what an Oubliette is?" Karasu asked. Hiei nodded that he did not. "It's a place to send people to forget about them. Normally, you lose all sense of self and you wither away until you're nothing more than another tormented soul."

"I've been one of the fortunate ones. As you can plainly tell, my stay in this Oubliette has unaffected my body," the whites of his eyes consumed his pupils as Karasu shot a crazed look. "Because I refused surrender myself to my hopelessness and instead used my misery and depression to survive, to remind myself of who I was, and to make me feel alive."

Karasu seemed to calm down. "But living like this is a misery upon itself. So I've taken it upon myself to kill anyone who falls into my Oubliette, so they at least don't have to let the madness slowly wither them away."

Without reasoning, Karasu suddenly backed off from his brutal assault. Hiei eyed him carefully while he stepped back and caught his breath. Still stalling, Hiei mentally remarked. He is probably more guarded now than he seems. I shouldn't attack.

Karasu put his hands into his pockets. "I'm curious to know why are you here. I know I've been locked away for some time but you don't seem to be from this world."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "I have to reach the Goblin King's castle, and you're in my way. You better pray that Youko doesn't harm Yukina while I'm stuck here with you!"

Karasu eyes widened in recognition, "Youko? As in Youko Kurama?"

Hiei nodded. Karasu's eyes fell and grew dark as he wistfully stared into nothingness. Karasu stood in silence as his head drifted forward. The skulls wisped around him and tried to comfort him with their haunting moans. Hiei was concerned, not for Karasu, but for what this change in his behavior meant. Very confused, he was already sensing to prepare for the worst.

Karasu raised his head. A red glow burned over his amethyst eyes, "Boy, do you want to know how I came to reside in this Oubliette?" Hiei said he did not, but Karasu told him anyway. "I wasn't always as enlightened on the ways of the world as I am now. I was once you, an ignorant fool. Back then, I believed in sentimental drivel and the wasted prospects of an ideal life."

Walking forward, he seemed calm again and smiled thinly, "Should you escape me, which you won't but I might as well tell you this in the slim chance you do, I want you take this advice with you. Whatever you do, don't fall in love with Youko."

Hiei's face flushed with rage. How dare Karasu even think he was going to do something like that! "I'm here to save Yukina. "

Karasu narrowed his eyes and lightly chuckled, "You say that, but Youko has his way of getting into your mind. And there's no stopping him or saving yourself. He knows exactly the right words and then…" Karasu snapped his fingers. "It's best you stay far away from him."

"I don't have that option," Hiei said through clenched teeth.

"I see," Karasu said with a slight sadness in his voice. "I warn you only because I've experienced Youko's tricks firsthand. Sure, it's wonderful when you're in his graces, but once you're no longer of any use or he simply becomes bored, you're cast aside. That's how I ended up here."

"Fascinating story," Hiei sarcastically remarked.

Karasu picked up Hiei's sword, "Here. Shall we continue?" Hiei caught the hilt in mid-air. Seconds later, Karasu was charging for Hiei with his hands armed with white energy daggers.

Youko…Karasu mentally sighed. It's been a long time since I last thought about you. I wonder if you've even given me a second thought after throwing me down into this Oubliette. I know you haven't. Karasu threw two of the three daggers in his right hand, and, with two quick slices, Hiei knocked both away.

He's different…Hiei noted. Karasu doesn't seem as focused. This could be my chance. A dagger pierced his right shoulder blade and exploded. Although it was still painful, the daggers were made from a single soul so they were relatively weak in terms of their inflicting damage.

I may not know if you're interested in this boy, but I swear Youko, he won't leave this dungeon alive. Hiei ducked from Karasu's strike and responded with a slash. Stumbling back, Karasu reflexively grabbed for his mask. The sliced halves fell to the ground as Karasu glared and frowned. Then again, I don't care how you feel about him. But you'll regret leaving me. I'll haunt you and every lover you take!

"I have to congratulate you for surviving this long, but I've grown tired of you. As reward for your skill, I promise I'll make your death relatively painless. In a sense, you won't really be dying. You'll be here with me forever. We'll always be a little part of one another."

The ghastly souls began to swarm around Karasu as he deeply inhaled. The usual vibrant green energy did not appear around any part of his body. He seemed like he was absorbing a lot of souls at one time, but Hiei couldn't see how they were being used. It's driving you mad that you can't see anything, Karasu thought, watching Hiei's cautious eyes look him over in bewilderment. This entire time I allowed you to see my power, but I'd rather leave this one a surprise.

In one of the palace's small garden courtyards, Yukina walked with Kuronue following slightly behind her. While she was interested and enraptured with all the unfamiliar flowers, Kuronue was only there to carry out the King's command, no matter how tedious he thought it was. At least, the walk was keeping her busy and he didn't have to hold a conversation with her.

He's been staring off in space this whole time…Yukina thought, sneaking a glance at Kuronue. I guess this is nothing new to him. This is probably very boring for him, but I don't know what I could talk with him about. I wish this didn't seem so very awkward.

"Mister Kuronue?" Yukina stood still, wringing her hands, as she faced him. It nearly startled her when he immediately responded with a stare. "I was wondering how…how all these flowers are kept alive? From the outside, the palace looks so dry and barren."

"When King Youko was crowned, he ordered me to siphon all the water from all the surrounding sources, including the city's main supply, into a private underground reservoir," Kuronue spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It isn't fair. I overheard the goblins talking about how there wasn't enough water to drink or for crops," Yukina averted her eyes from Kuronue's glare. "Don't you even care that you're hurting your own people?"

Yukina flinched as he raised a hand to backhand her. Seeing her expression and remembering Youko's command, Kuronue promptly restrained himself. He turned to the side and laid his crossed arms over his chest, "Youko and I are not goblins. Never refer to us as such again."

Kuronue put his hands behind his back and continued walking. A thought crossed his mind and he stopped and turned back around. "In fact, let me teach you something about the world, little girl. No matter if you're human, demon, or whatever sort of creature, there are only two kinds of people in the world."

He crouched down in front of her close. The bat castellan raised a finger to emphasize his point, "First is the poor, lowly servant who unwittingly day-in, day-out digs his own grave. Second is the noble standing behind the cur waiting so he can kick the pitiful bastard in once he's done. In other words, there is no such thing as equality and fairness in the word. You're either the oppressor or the oppressed. And as long as I'm not the one digging a grave, I don't mind to shove a few in theirs."

Throughout the rest of the walk, Kuronue hurriedly walked ahead while Yukina lagged behind. She wasn't interested in the flowers anymore, and she didn't speak with Kuronue either. The bat groaned and wondered when his babysitting duty would come to an end. Luckily for him, it wasn't long until he saw Youko.

"Kuronue, there you are," Youko said, walking toward them. Kuronue lightly bowed forward in respect. "I suspect everything went well while I was gone."

"Of course, Lord Youko. As you know, you can always trust me to guard your kingdom well in your absence."

The fox smiled and rested his hand on Kuronue's shoulder, "That's good to know. I'll be sure to reward you later." He grinned and gently stroked the tip of the bat's chin.

Placing his hand on his heart, Kuronue bowed forward in royal salute, " I cannot wait until then, my lord."

With his arms outstretched, Youko stepped toward Yukina," And to you, Yukina…how are you liking your stay in my palace?"

"It's okay," Yukina muttered as she looked away.

"I see. How about you come with me then?" he laid a hand on the back of her head and led her back into the castle.

There was a small bedroom tucked away in the East Hall between the armory and one of many treasure rooms. It was never used and a wide tapestry covered the doorway, concealing all view of it. Yukina looked around and saw no one around. An uneasy feeling stirred inside her stomach. Youko unlocked the door and motioned her to step inside. Reluctantly, she complied.

The room was dim. There was only one round window high on the far wall, allowing only a minimal amount of sunlight inside. Despite its smaller size than most of the other bedrooms, it was modestly furnished. Though the wide bed, elegantly made, took up a lot of room, there was still plenty of space to comfortably live in.

"Will this do?" Youko asked. "I had it cleaned earlier for you."

Yukina peered about the room, confused by his question, "What do you mean? Is this my room?"

"For your time here. I don't expect you to have to tolerate being around the goblins all the time. I certainly wouldn't…" And once Hiei fails, it might become your permanent chamber, Youko thought.

Yukina bowed, "Thank you, but I can't accept such an extravagant room."

Extravagant? The Goblin King raised an eyebrow. She's never seen true luxury before. He laid a hand on her shoulder, "You may be my prisoner, but you are also my guest." And if I weren't using you for bait, I'd stick you in the servant's quarters. You would probably be more comfortable there anyway…

Yukina thanked him with a bow. While she lightly stepped around the room, Youko continued talking. "You can have total privacy here. Only Kuronue, a goblin maid, and I know of this room's existence. Don't worry, the maid will never bother you."

Somehow, I don't find that comforting, Yukina thought, touching the bottom of her lip.

"And Yukina…" As she turned to face the fox king, a sparkling flurry of saffron-colored powder blew into her face. Yukina toddled from him, her eyelids drooping, as he smiled arrogantly and watched her collapse onto the floor.

Gently, he took her sleeping body in his arms and laid her on her side in the bed. Too easy…he thought. He brushed away the rest of the powder from her cheek. I have to admit—I find you much more endearing now than ever before, Youko thought, lightly stroking her head. Hiei would be livid to see you like this.

Youko put his hand into his hair and removed an egg-shaped dark green seed. I wonder what his expression would be if I did this? The seed germinated, slowly at first. He held it by her ear and infused more of his spirit energy. Sprouting rapidly now, the plant's two main roots snaked into her ears while the spindly support roots burrowed into her scalp. The rest of the plant, a tangled mass of leafy vines, rustled on the pillow beside Yukina. Youko stood by the bed and nodded, hearing the demonic plant's telltale droning hiss. And the best part is that it will all be a dream to her, the fox royal noted. Pausing to look back at her as she peacefully slept, Youko wickedly grinned and chuckled as he locked the door behind him.

–End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Story Title: The Labyrinth To Your Lips

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Labyrinth.

Author's Notes: I'm easily distracted. It takes me a bit to focus on a chapter. I'm always thinking about scenes that could be five, seven chapters away or I think about the ending. Basically, I'm always everywhere except where I'm supposed to be… Anyway, thanks for reading.

Chapter Six: Precious Things

With most of the souls absorbed into Karasu's body, the Oubliette became pitch-dark once more. Hiei looked on bewildered and alarmed as the light from the shaft above dimly illuminated only Karasu's hands and face. Gripping the hilt of his katana in one hand, his feet remained planted and hesitant to attack, not out of fear but out of uncertainty. Hiei couldn't be sure if he knew what Karasu was about to do, so he kept a constant watch and adopted a defensive stance.

Preparations complete, Karasu stepped forward, the sound of his footsteps resonating in the dark. Minuscule jolts of electricity arced in the animated air and encased an invisible sphere around Karasu. The Oubliette's perpetual resident smiled half-heartedly, observing Hiei readjust his grip on his katana. Narrowing his eyes, crescent in malicious delight, Karasu leapt into the air.

Hiei watched Karasu fly toward him and set himself to block or evade, whichever the circumstances required. But the pressure shift inside the dungeon, the sheer force of the spiritual energy field enveloping Karasu, was too much for Hiei to bear. His hands came up around his throat, clamped shut by the approaching pressure. Jarred by the sudden inability to breathe, Hiei was knocked and pinned to the ground and landed amongst the littered rocks and pebbles. For a moment, Hiei thought his lungs would collapse right there in his concaving abdomen as he lay with his mouth open, suffocating.

The whites of his eyes consuming his pupils, Karasu bellowed a maniacal laugh. His nails glowed red and extended in length. "I only wish Youko was here," Karasu stared upward, his smile oddly bright, "I would have loved to see his expression, but then again he would have to have _feelings_ for you to really give a damn. Real love is a concept Youko killed ages ago, if he was ever capable of expressing it."

Karasu's happiness lasted briefly. He was quickly back to his usual dour self. Snarling, he grumbled bitterly, "Though I admit, whether by magic illusion or pure act, he can fake anything."

And with that, Karasu stabbed his claws into Hiei's chest and channeled half of the energy into his body.

The pressure lifted. Hiei gasped for air, only seconds later releasing his breath in a bloodcurdling scream. His eyes shut without his consent. Simultaneously his insides burned and froze. Shaking his head from side to side, Hiei suffered in a continuing cycle of breathing and screaming. His face scrunched up in rage as tears welled in his eyes. Emotions within him hurtled and fused together until all of them became a single blur of pain. He caught the sight of Karasu's hands wrist-deep inside his chest. With another strident yelp, Hiei vowed that if he survived, he would show Karasu a hell thousand-fold.

Meh…he's being resistant, Karasu mentally remarked. Come on, give up! It won't hurt if you just submit. Karasu interlaced his claws and clutched Hiei's soul. Arcs of defiant electricity coiled up his arms. Ignoring the minuscule pain, Karasu tried again and again to wrench it out, but the soul refused to budge. Damn, no one has ever given me trouble before, Karasu wiped the sweatdrop running down his cheek with the back of his hand and stabbed it back into Hiei's chest. Fine, I'll let him suffer for a while. He'll give up soon enough.

They always do.

Kuronue lay in bed, catching his breath, and rested his exhausted body. An obvious, content smile was across his face as he turned onto his side, facing his back to the wall and his front facing Youko's bedroom. He should have known better than think Youko just wanted a talk. Just talking in his private chambers, Kuronue laughed. Had he really thought that's what Youko actually summoned him for? Or had Kuronue just played along? At this point, as he ran his hand down his taut, defined abs and in between his thighs, he didn't remember or gave a damn.

His and Youko's clothes were strewn across the fox's bedchamber floor. Sweat glistening off his naked body, Youko stood amid the sunlight looking back at Kuronue and flicked his tail back and forth in amusement while he toyed with Kuronue's necklace in his palm.

The Goblin King held the smoothed red gem out in front of his face and peered at himself in its warped reflection. "Are you not tired of this one? I'm sure I can find you something better, something more suitable," Youko said, letting the blood garnet fall onto the bed.

Kuronue returned the pendant back to its proper place, letting the gold burn a prickly chill against his still hot, flushed neck and chest. "No, I've grown fond of this one."

There was a touch of self-satisfaction in the fox's smile as he turned away and walked into the adjacent open closet, pausing to stare at his proper reflection in a full body mirror next to the antique vanity desk where the Houfuku Mirror stood, "I can't imagine telling myself no to anything. If I want it, I'll take it."

"_Of course…_" Kuronue lay back down, resting on his arms crossed behind his head, "Words from a King who would never demote himself to live second-best to anyone."

Youko crawled across his bed and laid a kiss on his castellan's lips, "Flattery will only reward you, my friend."

As Youko pulled away and began dressing, the bat considered that maybe he had been overreacting, maybe slightly paranoid, earlier. Youko was just playing a game, the usual cat-and-mouse. Nothing for Kuronue to worry about. Other flings like this boy come and go, but Kuronue always remained the Goblin King's right-hand. Groaning at the thought of having to rise from the comfort of the King's bed, Kuronue pulled himself out and began picking up his clothes. Bent over and thin dark vest in hand, Kuronue heard Youko growl from the next room.

Deciding to lighten the King's mood, the bat walked over to the doorway and leaned against the frame. Youko's back was turned but he held out a hand slightly to the side, which Kuronue could see from his position. Seeing that damn orb in his hand again, Kuronue placed his hand on his hip, averted his gaze, and sighed in frustration. He could understand wanting to check up on the demon's progress from time to time, but this much was ridiculous and it was starting to tick Kuronue off.

"Youko," his castellan called. No response, not even an ear twitch. Kuronue walked forward and approached him from the side. The fox was standing, full gaze on the orb, with a menacing glower and contorted snarl on his face. The orb was securely grasped in the palm of Youko's shaking hand. Shifting images pulsated between the boy wrestling in pain and an irritated demon, face half shrouded beneath his long hair. All the while, Youko squeezed tighter…

"Youko!" Kuronue was ignored. Fed up with the fox's games, Kuronue walked toward him determined to finally get his attention. But before he could, the orb shattered, flinging shards dissipating into cinders in the air while sparkling minute grains passed through Youko's fingers.

"KARASU!!!" Youko's bellow shook the stones loose from the walls as he sharply turned and stormed running out of the room. The Goblin King left his castellan perturbed by his behavior. However, his concern quickly gave way to anger. Stomping across the floor, Kuronue gathered the rest of his clothes in a huff and started dressing.

A woman's laugh billowed from over his shoulder. He turned to see the blurry shape of a woman sitting on the vanity come into view. The Red Queen held her hand up to her mouth as if she was masking her laughter, but her coy show was just to further ridicule Kuronue for her own pleasure.

"Feeling a bit snubbed, castellan?" he threw her a curt glare and returned to fumbling with the fasteners on his vest. The Queen smiled, still quietly laughing inside herself, and rapped her fingers on the top of the vanity desk. "I suppose it is a natural reaction. After all, you have been his one and only for so long…this is probably your first time being overlooked."

He shot her another warning look and faintly growled. If she knew what was good for her, she would shut up right now…

"Then again…" she slid from the desk and walked past Kuronue with her arms crossed over her chest," Whose say is it that you were _ever_ his one and only?"

That's it! Kuronue flung his hand forward. A sickle materialized in the air and soared toward and through The Red Queen. It stuck in the far wall, the blade severely cracking the surrounding rock as powdery dust trickled down beneath the sickle.

Having watched the impact over her shoulder, The Red Queen turned back around, "No need to act like that. Believe it or not, I am on your side."

"I don't _need_ your pity," Kuronue spat back.

"Hn," The Queen shrugged her shoulders and playfully simpered. Suit yourself, she thought, momentarily looking back at him before returning to the mirror.

As Kuronue charged down the hall, servants quickly pressed themselves against the walls and kept their eyes to the floor. Despite there being more than enough space, the goblins knew better than to inflict the castellan's wrath as well, and with the ominous, hostile storm hanging over Kuronue, it was just more appealing to their lives to leave him well-enough alone.

Kuronue, snarling and grating his teeth, cursed The Red Queen and Youko. He could not understand why Youko was behaving like this. This was a game. Youko told him it was a game. Then…why in the hell was Youko rushing off to SAVE HIM!!!

Finally, Hiei began to give way. Karasu tried again to rip out his soul, finding the process this time a little easier, yet still no closer in succeeding in raising the spirit to the flesh. He had to commend the fire demon's tenacity and willpower—humans would have died and demons would have fainted and conceded by now. Hiei was still trapped, screaming and thrashing. Beads of sweat ran from his brow and down the side of the fire demon's face, red from screaming. But he was still alive.

Karasu frowned and lightly shook his head from side to side. What a shame…he almost felt a shred of guilt for putting the boy through this ordeal. Karasu felt pity for Hiei, though Karasu would not admit to it or use the word to describe it. Even so, he offered Hiei a bit of advice, "Lose the will to live. It'll be over and you won't feel a thing."

"I refuse," Hiei said.

"Then I have no other choice," Karasu channeled the other half of the energy, leaving just a little to protect himself from his own attack and guard his hands from Hiei's soul.

The attack threw Hiei's back into an arch. His mouth stretched opened as if to scream, but no noise came out. Unlike the first wave, the pain did not seem to spread across his body and instead clustered itself in his chest. Once able, Hiei opened his eyes and saw the white outline of his face rising from his frame.

Karasu's eyes widened in anticipation. There it is… Soon his soul would join the other tormented spirits and in time dissolve into their grisly form. Though his body would decay, his essence, his existence, would remain with Karasu and subject to his dominion. Karasu felt the boy try to last but his spirit, now partially exposed, had nothing tethering it within his body. Just a matter of…Karasu's thought was cut short by a fist to the head, sending him into the far wall.

"Well, that was easy enough," Hoggle said, cracking his knuckles and grinning. "I'd say that's a personal best."

Karasu was already standing, though bleeding from the back of the head, "It would have been. Perhaps next time you will succeed."

Karasu cursed at the sudden presence of this new intruder. His punch had jarred his concentration and he lost all of the remaining spirit energy from his assault on Hiei. His supply of souls itself was nearly dry. There wasn't anything left to squander on flashy attacks and certainly he didn't have enough to rip his soul out as well. Seems like he would have to acquire this soul in a more traditional manner by killing him by hand. Karasu wasted no time and attacked the intruder.

While Hoggle and Karasu were exchanging blows, Hiei still remained on the floor. Though not in any pain, he was left exhausted and physically drained by Karasu's attack. Hiei was just amazed he was alive after being stabbed so close to his heart. He must have lost enough blood by now. Something felt strange. Touching his chest, he was more amazed that he was unharmed. Karasu's claws had not physically pierced his flesh, but by some eerie means passed through. Hearing the fight, Hiei sat up, only to collapse back down midway. Perhaps, after some rest, he would get up later…

When Hoggle landed the first punch, he didn't think much about the demon or his strength. He thought the Goblin King was just stringing him along, giving him the lowest, dirtiest jobs, like usual. But it seems like this guy was not a total abuse of time. He was dodging his punches and kicks just as fast as Hoggle was for him. Hell, maybe by the end of this, Hoggle would enjoy the spar.

Landing a direct punch in the stomach, Hoggle watched as Karasu stumbled back clutching his sides. He fell to one knee and caught his breath, just before Hoggle added to injures with a roundhouse kick to the head. Still observing him warily from a distance, Hoggle smirked and wiped the blood from the corner of his lip, "Are you out already? Geez, why don't you go back to fighting kids?"

A bruised Karasu strained for a moment as he sat up on the rock pile he landed upon. "I don't think you understand who you're dealing with," he growled.

His eyes flashed red as Karasu leapt up and vanished in the darkness. Hoggle narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he turned in a circle and searched for the faintest glimmer of demonic energy. "Is this how you get off? Hiding in the dark, watching your victims' scared, panicked faces, and bit by bit pick away at them…I understand exactly who I'm dealing with. Why don't you prove me wrong and face me some more?!"

No response. Hoggle smiled haughtily, "I hate cowards."

Karasu wasn't about to give away his location. After his long, dominated fight with Hiei, he did not have much within him left to face Hoggle. Rarely had ever more than one person appeared in his Oubliette before. It was wearing him down. Using his environment to his advantage wasn't a cowardly practice, Karasu was just being strategically cautious.

Hoggle was still unable to sense Karasu in the dark. At any moment, the demon could strike, and though he didn't exactly know from where, Hoggle had an idea of where he might appear. It wasn't long before he found out he was right. Turning around sharply, he extended his arm and index finger and supported his wrist with his other hand. He charged the spirit gun and rapidly fired at Karasu dead-on.

The timing, however, was just a fraction of a second off. Karasu vanished just ahead of the impact. Instead, the spirit gun collided with the wall, sending a massive shockwave larger than any of Karasu's attacks throughout the chamber. Rocks flew into the air as the entire Oubliette was filled with a wafting dust of obliterated stones. Hoggle hadn't considered he would miss when he supercharged his spirit gun. Because of his stupid mistake, he definitely couldn't see where Karasu was now—he could barely open his eyes and breathe for all the dust. But perhaps Karasu couldn't either. All Hoggle had to do was wait until the dirt settled.

I don't like this, Hoggle thought, he's hiding again and messing with his energy. I might as well be blind. This isn't any fun anymore. Hoggle just wanted Karasu to appear so they could finish this already. He had better things to do than play these kid games. Hoggle walked in the dust cloud. Eventually, he figured he would run into something.

Then Hoggle remembered about Hiei. He was around here someplace. Hopefully alive. The young man tried not to dwell on the horrors the Goblin King would put him through if the demon was dead, though he knew his price would last an eternity. Maybe while he was looking for Karasu, he considered it was a good idea to find where Hiei was too.

Hoggle heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He turned and fired a weak shot. Again, he missed, but the resulting explosion cleared some of the dust. That didn't matter however. Hoggle turned and found Karasu staring at him and his extended nails pressed into Hoggle's face. Something wasn't right. Karasu was motionless and stared at him with his eyes wide in shock. Hoggle stepped back, shocked himself seeing the point of Hiei's sword jutting from the demon's bleeding chest. Karasu gurgled, a thin trickle of blood running down the each corner of his lips and his body convulsed until ultimately he collapsed on the floor.

The dust clearing, Hoggle saw Hiei lying on his side and catching his breath with one arm outstretched. Now it made sense to Hoggle. The three of them were perfectly aligned, all Hiei had to do was time the throw perfectly, and he skewered Karasu just in time. And the young man had to admit, expressing a sigh of relief…he timed it a bit too close.

"Well, I was about to finish him off…" Hoggle said, trying to maintain a strong front.

Hiei walked over, put his foot on Karasu's back, and pulled his katana out. Cleaning the blood from the blade, Hiei curtly looked over at Hoggle and went back to his work, "I don't need you to fight my battles."

Hoggle's brow twitched in annoyance, "Is that anything to say to the guy who saved your sorry ass?"

"I did not ask for your help."

"Well…" Hoggle said, feeling affronted, "I didn't even want to come. I was sent."

"Fine. You were useless anyway," Hiei said, sheathing his sword.

WHAT?! Hoggle couldn't believe what he said. Had he really said he was useless? Anger rose through him in a red wave. Hoggle grabbed Hiei by the shirt and met him livid face to indifferent face, "You're forgetting that you'd be dead if I hadn't shown up. And don't give me that crap that you saved mine, 'cause if I had my way, _I wouldn't be here_, so that doesn't count! So if I was you, I'd show _me_ a little thanks!"

Hiei grabbed Hoggle's wrist and pulled himself free. The boy waited for Hiei to say something—an apology, a thank you—but he wasn't about to. Hiei noticed there was blood on his hand. Looking at the scratch on Hoggle's wrist, he connected the two. Taking an already torn piece, Hiei ripped a strip from his pants.

"Hold out your left wrist," he ordered the boy.

"Wha? What for?" he asked, curiously obeying. Hiei bandaged the relatively deep cut, surprising Hoggle. The boy asked Hiei why he bothered to dress the wound. Hoggle was used to scars, but he had to admit—the standoffish demon's actions moved him.

Hiei had yet to answer his question. He was staring at Hoggle, who was holding his bandaged wrist with his other hand in front of himself and gazing at Hiei as if he was sprouting a second pair of arms.

"We're even." Hiei turned and walked away.

Hoggle nearly fell over, "Even? That does not make us even!" The boy stormed after him. "You can't leave without me. You don't know the way out."

The fire demon paused and looked over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow in a questioning slant, "And you do?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hiei turned and faced Hoggle, "Look, Yusuke, either prove yourself useful or get out of my way."

Hoggle clamped his mouth shut before he royally knocked him down a peg, both verbally and actually. He couldn't let his comments get to him, no matter how rude and arrogant he was. This was a mission. All Hoggle had to do was lead the guy to the beginning and be done with him. "For the thousandth time, it's Hoggle. And I do know the way out."

Hiei walked past Hoggle, "Then why are you wasting my time?"

Hoggle grabbed Hiei by the shirt in one hand and swung a fist back. In response, Hiei raised the hilt of his katana. They stood locked in glares and bared teeth, ready to strike the other out. Damn it! Hoggle thought. I want to hit you. You and Youko, if I could just one shot at each of you…

But I can't reach Youko. And you…well, I can hit you. Hoggle began to lower his fist and release his grip on Hiei's shirt. But, it's not a short trip to the beginning and I'd rather deal with you now than the ultra-pissed version I'd get stuck with if I punched you. Lesser of two evils, I guess.

Hoggle walked away and began searching for the correct door. Oubliettes were riddled with exits, only none of them obvious, and by the time prisoners found one, they were too out of their gourds to escape. Problem was…whether Hoggle could remember which one was the right door leading to the beginning in this Oubliette.

"Hurry up, Yusuke!" Hiei called from his sitting perch on a rock. He would be finding the way himself if he knew more about how this inane world worked. Seems like he was stuck without some help.

Hoggle threw a sneer over his shoulder and lifted the thin slab of rock to the wall. Not the right door. He tried three more doors. None were right. He knew the moment he opened the door where the path would take him. The path he was searching for would have a gate-shaped marking on the first stone tile. So far, no luck.

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest," Just pick one already."

"Look. I'm going as fast as I can. Sit there. Shut up," Hoggle turned back around. "What's the big deal anyway? You really have some place to be?"

"Yes. I don't have much time."

Hoggle remembered Hiei briefly mentioning when he first met him that Youko had someone trapped inside the castle. "Is going through all this really worth going after…" Hoggle couldn't recall the name, "this guy…or girl?"

"I have to save Yukina." Uncomfortable talking about her, Hiei turned away from Hoggle. He still felt ashamed that this was all his fault. If he hadn't said anything so stupid, none of this would be happening.

"Let her go. She's the Goblin King's property now," Hoggle said. The boy watched Hiei clench his fists, "You can't defeat him. No one has. This is his kingdom and everything in it is his. Including you."

Hiei ignored his last comment, "Get back to work."

"Your grave," Hoggle casually shrugged his shoulders, "Just hope Youko doesn't take an interest in your girlfriend."

"She's my…" Hiei couldn't believe he was telling him, " …sister."

"Oh…" Hoggle paused and hung his head. His hand rested on the cool, smooth surface of the stone slab. He felt like such a jerk. That was a cheap shot. He had no right talking about Yukina. Hoggle's eyes wandered to his bandaged wrist. So the little punk has a sister…he thought, smiling. Poor girl. If I had a sister, I'd do the same. Even if I had to go up against Youko.

Stepping away from the wall, Hoggle walked back to the first door he opened and told Hiei to get up. Yea, this was the stupidest decision he ever made and, he knew if Youko found out he disobeyed him, Hoggle would pay, but this was better than living as the fox's personal bitch. Maybe by some freak occurrence, Hiei could defeat the Goblin King.

Hoggle wasn't betting on it.

–End chapter

Author's Notes: I don't know why I called this chapter, Precious Things. It's from one of Karasu's lines in the last chapter. The title just stuck for some reason. I liked how the phrase sounded, but I don't think it has a grain of relevance. Oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

Story Title: The Labyrinth To Your Lips

Disclaimer: Still don't own YYH or Labyrinth.

Author's Notes: 'Ello, I'm not dead yet, though I've seemed to drop off the end of the world of lately. I've had some horrible writer's block on this story for weeks. My mind hit me, you could say distracted me, with new ideas and the perfect opening for a Digimon fanfic, but for this story, the words wouldn't come, much less cooperate. I'm just glad it's finished…

Chapter Seven: This Is Not The Way

Hoping some rest would release his surly mood, Kuronue suspended all work on accounting the provision stock for the afternoon, dismissed the servants accompanying him for that task, and retired to his private quarters. Privacy however was not possible for the castellan—his chambers had no actual doors, thus no locks for which to shut out the goblin servants with. Instead, thick, heavy black curtains veiled his doorways and the goblins appeared and bothered him with trivial questions and reports as they pleased, no matter if he ordered the entire castle to leave him alone. Kuronue assumed they were playing stupid out of spite, a kind of timid rebellion or a poor joke among the minions.

Kuronue lay in his bed, a patchwork hammock of harlequin design seemly more befitting for a servant than the castle's second-in-command but it suited the bat's needs quite appropriately. The issue of his lack of doors never concerned the bat in the past. He never even complained to Youko about his doors. If he wanted to disappear from the idiot masses, Kuronue slipped off to Youko's chambers. There, no goblin dared to disturb him, the wine was good and abundant, and should the fox return…well, there was no better company. The castellan wore a bitter snarl as he reflected back on his last visit to Youko's chambers. No…shaking his head from side to side, his bed would not yield him any relaxation to allow him to put his anger aside. The constant reminder of him would only exacerbate and rekindle his displeasure toward the fox, something he wished to bury for the time being. Of course, there were plenty more places to get conveniently lost within than between his majesty's sheets.

There was a small bedroom the bat knew of from the numerous times he and Youko, in their earlier years of assuming power over Goblin City, could not delay their desires to reach their bedchambers. Closing the door behind him, Kuronue turned and frowned at the sight of Yukina already occupying this hidden room. Perhaps she stumbled upon it by chance wandering the castle.

As the castellan turned to leave, a low, guttural keen creaked in the room. Kuronue looked over his shoulder at Yukina and swore the sound was real and that it indeed came from the bed's direction. She couldn't have made that noise. With cautious, deliberate steps, Kuronue approached her bedside. The girl had not moved but lay supine and ridged, her sleep unnatural. If it wasn't for her chest rising every so often, the castellan might have thought she was dead.

Kuronue regarded the plant attached to her head curiously. Its thick violet roots rustled against the bed sheets as it snaked, hissing its way further down her ear canal. The bat knew of most of the Goblin King's plan but not about this. Was it important that he was aware of this? Most likely not, he cared little about the girl. He was merely concerned by the thought that Youko might also be keeping something about her brother from him. Kuronue was no fool. He had his suspicions, but as far as Kuronue assumed, Youko was never one to keep secrets from him.

Has she lost her value? Kuronue wondered grimly. The plant didn't seem to be eating her, perhaps from the inside it was, but from what Youko explained, he needed the girl alive. The bat floated a hand over her body sensing the improvement in her health and energy. Youko, Kuronue stroked his chin in thought…what are you planning?

Out of the darkness of the Oubliette, the Goblin King stormed into the single shaft of light. Wasting not a second, he scanned the dungeon picking up Hiei's scent first, then Karasu's. Between two fingers, he held a seed at the ready to end Karasu as he should have long ago. Where are you? Youko thought, keeping watch at all sides, making his entire body a meter of his surroundings to forewarn any subtle changes that may alert him of Karasu's presence. Strange, he could not sense Karasu anywhere, as if he had learned to completely mask his energy wavelength, and somehow the rest of his scent trail. Pricking his ears, the Oubliette was silent. He had never had trouble tracking him before. It was as if his energy didn't exist. Following a scent trail of blood, Youko froze in mid-step seeing Karasu's dead prone body.

So he arrived, Youko thought, crouching beside Karasu and examining his wounds. But Hoggle had little to do with Karasu's death, telling from the slit marks versus the bruises. Hiei killed him. Somehow the young demon escaped the Karasu's clutches and gathered the speed and strength to outwit him a final time. Seems I do not have to worry about you, Youko smiled, pleased with and somewhat proud of the young demon, as he tracked Hiei's steps beyond Karasu's body. His mood changed as his smile tightened into a hard frown. Standing before an exit, Youko bunched his fists as his glare bore holes into the rock. This is not the way to the beginning…the Goblin King remarked and gathered a fold of his cloak in hand, wrapped it around himself with a sweeping flourish, and vanished.

Their footsteps sloshing in the dark, Hiei followed Hoggle through the narrow, wet tunnel that according to the boy would lead Hiei on the path out of the underground. There were rats, or what they assumed to be rats, scurrying and making little, desperate scratching noises against the walls. Groundwater from above seeped through the ceiling cracks making the floor slick with a living film. Because of the low ceiling, Hoggle stooped his shoulders and neck the entire way, which by now, his body throbbed with a dull pain nagging as if the Goblin King was riding on his shoulders and barking orders.

"How much farther?" Hiei said, feeling one of the presumed rats brush against his leg. The thin spines of the cavern hedgehog, which he discovered to be one of the "rats", swept across his pants and lightly poked through to the skin. Hiei shivered at the barest touch of the spines reminding him of the tips of Youko's claws when he laid his hands upon his shoulders and drew him close, warmly, protectively…

"Something wrong?" Hoggle asked, pausing. His voice snapped Hiei out of his reverie.

As the slightest color rose to his cheeks, Hiei turned away and muttered, "Nothing." Hoggle shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. It was absurd of him to fall for Youko's hoax and even now, believe that there might have been more to it. But there wasn't, Hiei assured himself. Youko was trying to make him weak and for a moment, it worked. Hoggle sneaked a look back at the young demon. It was not his place to press any further, something in Hiei's frown or eyes as he feigned his usual indifference told him so, even though he lied to him. Not like he was going to bear his soul to Hoggle anyway no matter how pleasantly inquired, so Hoggle kept his mouth shut and eyes forward and pushed aside a slab of rock blocking their path.

After being in a cramped space, the new chamber felt more airy and spacious than it already was. Hoggle could finally stand fully upright. Mica flakes speckled the high yellow-orange boulder walls. Dust swirled in the bright sunlight in a nearby chamber. Compared to the rest of the labyrinth so far, this part was relatively unadorned with little markings and no plant life to speak of. Hoggle gestured where to trail him next and Hiei followed suit through the twists and turns ahead.

"It isn't much farther," Hoggle casually said, perhaps to remind himself of the distance. Traveling with Hiei hadn't been exactly an entertaining experience, just a lot of awkward silence and mutual friction between the two. Hoggle looked at his bandaged wrist, wondering if that kind gesture was merely a chance fluke and if there was any possibility of seeing that Hiei again.

_Don't go on_.

A voice boomed from seemingly all around them. Hiei drew his sword. Hoggle motioned him to stand down. It was only the false alarms bearing warning, nothing more. They proceeded onward, ignoring the magically-carved faces of stone. Not like they were going to attack them or anything so why even acknowledge their presence? Hoggle knew where he was going and it was the right way, no matter what the alarms said.

While Hoggle was talking, a reedy, green vine wound and bent along the ground branching off smaller, thinner roots ingraining into the wall. Only half listening to Hoggle, Hiei watched the vine as it raced ahead of them. Hoggle caught sight of it instants later. Ah, crap…Hoggle gulped. Neither needed to tell the other to keep watch and assume the worst.

As they stepped into the next room, the brick shifted into the same dark gray-brown brick as in the beginning of the labyrinth. It had become considerably darker from the last room, their eyes had yet to adjust. Many thin shafts of light lit their way, yet still they were enveloped in darkness. Perhaps the false alarms were right. Hoggle wished now they could turn back or at least be protected by daylight. The vine continued to spread, wrapping around an exposed dead tree root. Hoggle looked around anxiously, on edge and uneasy that the fox was near. So far nothing but a squatting old crow tengu panhandling for change, innocuous enough yet still suspicious. He perked up at the sight of people and stared at them, though they only felt his eyes, remaining hidden between his brown floppy leather hat and his pronounced red beak.

"Ah..hullo, spare something for an old flightless crow," he held out his quivering tin cup, produced from his threadbare, oversized dark blue overcoat.

Shaking his head, Hoggle said they didn't have anything and kept walking. The tengu watched as they began to pass him, his beak following them, and then slowly bubbling from within him, the tengu crowed with laughter. Hoggle and Hiei turned to see the tengu engulfed in silver flames and from the burning light and swirling white smoke, Youko standing in the vagabond's place.

Looking at Hiei, the Goblin King said nothing, letting a single raise of the eyebrow and the faintest, subtle smile say hello for him and acknowledge the young demon's presence. Hiei bristled at the sight of the fox royal and allowed his own expression to speak for him. He demanded Youko to tell why he was here, why he was delaying his passage. Ever the manipulator, Youko didn't even react his question, choosing to ignore him for the pleasure of watching his frustration rise. And of course, the young unwitting demon gloriously complied with the fox's expectations. Laughing internally as his tail wildly swayed from side to side, Youko wished he could continue but for now he had business elsewhere and the fox's attention reluctantly turned away from Hiei.

"I'm surprised with you, Hoggle," Youko mocked and belittled the boy with a simple, silent grin. "Don't you know anything about fairy tales?"

Should have known it was him…Hoggle thought, ready to mentally and literally kick himself in the rear for his foolishness. Of all the places, why did the Goblin King have to show up here? He groaned and averted his gaze to Youko's side. "Didn't expect to run into you," the boy grumbled, though he was honest with his answer.

"Neither did I. This is not the way back to the beginning," The Goblin King narrowed his gaze toward the boy searching for the slightest incriminating twitch in his expression or crack in his voice. "I hope I am mistaken that you are in any possibility _helping_ Hiei. You wouldn't be _foolish_ enough to go against me."

Hoggle's blood ran cold seeing the Goblin King before him. His presence cut sharper than any blade through the darkness as he seemed to tower over Hoggle, or perhaps he shrank before the fox. Never now before Hoggle did he seem more menacing and omnipotent to the boy and the icy tone in his voice could slice him in half. Hoggle would never admit this to anyone, but for once in all his years of servitude to Youko, he was afraid.

"No…I was—I…" gawking as he tried and failed to reply, Hoggle hung his head in defeat and simply shook his head no.

Youko grinned maliciously as if he enjoyed seeing Hoggle squirm. Grabbing him by the throat, the Goblin King pulled Hoggle up and pressed him against the wall. "Do I have to tell you slower this time? I order you to take him to the begin—" The fox paused, his eyes transfixed on Hoggle's hands attempting to loosen his grip. That dressing wasn't there before…he thought. Hoggle gulped, watching Youko stare at his wrist. His silence couldn't be a good omen.

The fox royal did not need a second sniff to know where it came from. His eyes like frozen steel pierced the boy to the wall as his fist grew smaller around Hoggle's neck. You may undermine me as you will, Youko thought, but _you will not have what I want_! Hoggle gasped for air, his eyes pleading with Youko to release him swearing he would really take him back this time. Youko drew close inches away from his face and whispered, "You are a commoner. You do not deserve the prize of kings. Do not impede my victory. If you do so, I will throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench. Understood?" Hoggle squeaked out a yes. Youko wasn't quite ready to release him. "Try anything, and I'll drown you in it."

As the Goblin King's grip loosened, Hoggle fell to the ground massaging his neck and gasping for air. His gaze remained at the fox's leather boots, not certain he could match eyes with the fox right now. Never had he threatened him with such vehemence before, making all the fox's previous threats seem rather lax. Youko made his point quite clear, though Hoggle wasn't quite sure of what the _prize of kings_ was referring to or how he had somehow attempted to take from him what was his. In any case, he wasn't going to try to steal anything from him. He wasn't going to try anything.

Done with the boy, Youko coldly turned away in disgust from Hoggle. Miraculously the rage he displayed to the boy quickly melted away as he casually leaned his back against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest, and smiled jauntily at Hiei. "A pleasure to see you."

Hiei, having no time to idly chat and observe the Goblin King's games, stepped around only to meet the hard wall of the fox's body. Holding his breath, he stumbled back, momentarily jarred by the brief bodily contact. Instinctively he knew that whatever ordeal the fox was planning he would have to endure.

"If you wish to know…" The wet brick soaked Hiei's back as he pressed against the wall and receded from Youko's approaching gait, "Yukina has been taken care of."

"What have you done to her?"

Hiei turned his face from the fox. Youko casually leaned toward him bracing a hand on the wall for support. Hiei's breath quickened. Youko's hand lay beside his ear.

Hiei felt the shadow of a claw stroke against his earlobe. Maintaining a strong front on the outside, Hiei heard his heart pounding in his chest. Or was it Youko's? They were standing close enough. Hiei saw the minute engraving etched on the silver crescent moon clasp keeping his deep purple leather jacket pulled tightly over his chest, thinly covered in a flowing white shirt. The fastener seemed so easy to break. Youko could probably do so with one deep breath. For all his rightful repulsion of the fox royal, Hiei found himself surprised by his level of awareness of Youko's every slow breath, every smoldering look, every muscle twitch...

All justifiable. Hiei _had to_ keep his guard and eyes alert around Youko.

Hiei only wished he could know what the Goblin King was planning. He had watched Hoggle's confrontation with him. Who knows if his treatment would be any different? The best way to make sure he never reached the castle was to end him entirely. On the other hand, Hiei assumed if the fox wanted to kill him, he'd be dead with an oddly beautiful arrangement of flowers. Youko was becoming near impossible to read, if Hiei could. Maybe the fox only let him know what he wanted to.

"In good time, " Youko smiled wily. Oh how the young demon looked at him with a hint of caution cleverly hidden behind his usual dislike and opposition. If only he could break through his distrust and show him that his intentions are not to hurt him, but are the antithesis of pain. All this hatred over kidnapping the girl…at least now Youko had his full attention, after Hiei had thoroughly ignored his previous endeavors. Slight unfortunately, Hiei was just as stubborn and unshakable as him. Youko grinned inwardly. All the more interesting...

"Are you enjoying your little stroll through my labyrinth?" Youko asked.

"There hasn't been anything that will stop me. I'll reach your castle soon enough."

"Oh? Is that so?" Youko replied, obviously being sarcastic. Beside him appeared a gaudy ornate gold clock. The hands moved steadily forward five hours. Hoggle didn't return you to the entrance, you must be penalized somehow, Youko thought. As if the time change barely mattered, Hiei scoffed, saying it was no loss. Luckily, the Goblin King didn't decrease his time any further or it could have been.

Youko stepped away, wearing a smile that told Hoggle that Hiei shouldn't have made that comment, "Well, nothing you've faced has been a challenge," Youko chuckled wickedly. "I'm happy to oblige…"

Watching the fox slip his hand into his hair, Hoggle's skin crawled, sensing the impending rise of a demonic flora, and contemplated slowly crab-walking into the dark, knowing from experience that nothing good ever blooms by Youko's will. But it was too late to slip away as Youko held a black nut in his palm and began the incantation. Its purple light flickered in the fox's smiling eyes. The shell cracked open.

"Enjoy it, Hiei," Youko said tossing the nut into the dark tunnel and vanishing into the light.

Hoggle grabbed Hiei, protesting and squirming underneath his arm, and ran like hell. No time to waste. Just run and hope it isn't faster. The tunnel quaked. Hoggle looked over his shoulder. Nothing yet, but it was only a matter of time. Hiei broke free and stood in the middle of the tunnel. The boy screamed at him to keep going but Hiei wanted to see the demonic plant for himself. The ground rumbled, shaking grated stone from the ceiling and ripping the cobwebs to individual fibers. Eyes wide, Hiei caught sight of it and ran, racing past Hoggle in a second.

"What? You're not leaving me," the boy said, finding the will within himself to run faster and to barely catch up with Hiei. "It's all 'cause of YOU, I'm stuck in this mess! What the hell did you do to piss him off anyway?"

Hiei had been trying to figure that one out since the beginning, "Shut up, Yusuke."

"I told you to give up, but would you listen to me? No, because you don't listen at all!"

There was no turning back, even if they wanted to, or getting around the monstrous plant, its dark foliage and vines devouring all the available space of the tunnel to grow. The bulb snapped its pale purple petal jowls as it pursued them swinging its thick, thorny stalk from side to side, seeing Hoggle and Hiei through its heat sensors in its stamen. Its spindly roots utterly destroyed the ground as it plowed closer and closer toward them.

"This thing's not gonna let up. We got to—" Hoggle was cut short. Wrapped around his ankle, a vine drew him into its open mouth.

The petals swirled and closed around the boy. That left Hiei alone. Running for his life but by himself versus Youko's floral fabrication imbued with a fraction of his true strength. Briefly he looked back, wondering if Hoggle was already dead. He wanted to keep running and hope luck wouldn't abandon him. Hiei was never someone who relied on luck though. Wasn't sure if he could kill it on his own either. He could rely on himself. Or he could save Hoggle. And the only one who could make that choice was him.

—End chapter

Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter/ending sucks, especially for the writing. The more I try to fix it, the more I hate it, so I thought I'd put it up before I scraped it. I'm so fed up and tired of working on this chapter. Hope the readers favor it more than I do. Promise the next one will be better, hopefully.

Before anyone says anything, yes, I am aware this _probably_ should go in the crossover section. Personally, I consider this oddly an AU… Digressing, I have tried to convert it and for some reason my computer says no. Getting my old computer to do anything is like convincing Hiei to wear a rainbow cloak while giving out free puppies and kissing babies—not gonna happen. So unless I can figure out the problem, YYH Archive don't lynch me if one little story isn't _exactly_ in the right place.


End file.
